


Reviving the Flame

by trashsith



Series: A New Beginning [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Sexual Content, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts III, Swearing, Swearing like a Sailor, because xemnas is a cockblock, im sorry, in which terra can't get laid, listen i love terra so much, protect terra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashsith/pseuds/trashsith
Summary: “Have you resumed your relationship with Terra?” Even asked.Ienzo tried to discreetly slap him in the arm, to which he responded with a glare. I laughed and shook my head. “Terra isn’t Xemnas. We have no relationship to ‘resume’.”He hummed, unconvinced of my argument. “Does he know that?”





	1. Sexual Tension

**Author's Note:**

> i was hit with a wave of inspiration so here you have more TerraxReader even tho i never mention y/n or any names at all  
> again, it's not edited so i'm sorry for any mistakes

"We should have a small get-together at the castle before we all part our own ways."

I _almost_ summoned my Keyblade. I _almost_ threw it at Kairi as soon as she spoke up. I don't know why I agreed to the idea, or why I let her drag me towards Ansem to ask him if we could use the newly renovated castle and trash it.

"Of course, Kairi. We have plenty of rooms for everyone to stay, too."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Excuse me, _what?"_

"Perfect! I'll send the invites to everyone! Naminé could draw them, right?" Kairi exclaimed enthusiastically.

Sorry if I don't share her enthusiasm, but I'm not in the mood for a party, or ‘get-together’ as she was calling it. I had barely seen Terra since we defeated Master Xehanort. He was either catching up with Aqua and Ventus, or sparring with Riku, or maybe he was just avoiding me, so yeah, I wasn’t really in the best mood.

"Who exactly are we inviting?" I regretted asking as soon as the words left my mouth.

She started going off about the guys from the castle, who I still haven't seen since we got recompleted, all the guys who fought with us against Xehanort, the Restoration Committee guys. It was too many people for such a small space. I had to almost drag Kairi out of the castle because she kept babbling on about the entire party and didn’t make a single attempt to move. I caught a glimpse of Even and Ienzo, if I hadn’t been in a hurry to get Kairi back to the Destiny Islands I would’ve stayed to at least say hi, but a wave would have to do until this damned party. 

* * *

 

The party— sorry, ‘get-together’—had barely started, and I was already sulking over Terra. He had yet to make an appearance. Aqua arrived earlier, telling us that he and Ventus would be coming later. She didn’t give us a reason and I didn’t really want to seem nosy by asking. I occupied my time by talking to Leon and Cloud. I was really surprised when I saw Cloud, considering he wasn’t around Radiant Garden when Kairi and I came to talk to Ansem about the party. I bet we looked funny. Too many friends, most grown ass adults already, in a living room drinking hot chocolate and tea, sharing stories back when. I held my mug between my hands, loving the feeling of the warmth.

“I’ll be right back, gonna get a refill.” I smiled at the guys but didn’t let them say anything before getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

Of course I didn’t remember where the hell the kitchen was, but I wanted to get away from the noise, the chatter, the looks they gave Isa, or Lea, or even myself when they mentioned the Organization. I didn’t need them to fear me, or worse, pity me. I felt like I didn’t really have any friends to have an actual conversation with. It was easy for them, they all knew each other. I didn’t have anyone, no matter how hard the girls tried to make me feel welcome in their group, I would always be an outcast. I looked at the hallways and saw that everything looked exactly the same. I suddenly missed being able to open up a darkness corridor and pop out wherever the hell I wanted to go.

“Lost?”

I silently prayed to any entity that was listening to me that my instincts were wrong, and I hadn’t just heard Terra’s voice asking me if I was lost. I slowly turned on my heels and faced him. I cursed under my breath when I noticed he was wearing a black button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and the first couple of buttons were left unbuttoned. It was tucked neatly into some jeans and damn, what a change from his usual baggy pants. When I noticed he had boots I looked down at my own outfit. A black crop top with ripped skinny jeans and ankle boots with a slight heel. I knew I shouldn’t have let Naminé and Xion dress me up when they so excitedly brought the outfit to my room.

“Nice outfit.” He complimented. I realized I was gaping at him this whole time.

I pressed my lips together and tightened my grip on my mug. “Thanks. You… look good too.”

He chuckled. It felt like fucking music to my ears. If only the awkwardness around us didn’t spoil this nice feeling I had inside me…

“Wasn’t Ventus coming with you?” I tilted my head to the side.

“He’s in the living room. I told him I would get our drinks, he wanted to find Roxas and Xion.”

I nodded slowly. “I’m assuming you know where the kitchen is.”

His lips curled into a smile. Stop being so cute, Terra. He held his hand out and waited until I placed mine on top to keep walking. It was incredibly cheesy, but I loved feeling his hand on mine, the way his fingers intertwined with mine. My cup almost slipped out of my other hand by how sweaty it had gotten. It was still half full from when I basically ran out of the living room to escape their judgy stares. When we arrived at the kitchen he served two cups of hot chocolate and I refilled my own.

“Ready to go back?” I grimaced, but quickly tried to hide it behind my cup. He noticed my expression and his eyes were filled with concern. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing…” I chewed nervously on my bottom lip. “I feel like everyone is walking around eggshells with me. I guess would be uneasy too if my enemy suddenly became my friend.”

“They must be fucking terrified when I walk into the room, then.”

I almost choked when I took a sip of my tea. “That- that’s completely different. You’re not even Xemnas’ somebody.”

“I look like him, though.” He shrugged. “Or is it that he looked like me?”

“Hey, don’t fry my brain like that.” I laughed and he joined in.

He put down the cups in his hand and then reached for mine, placing it beside his own. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. I quickly relaxed in his grip and returned the hug. My cheek was pressed against the bare skin of his chest that peeked from behind his undone buttons. I realized that even with my boots, he was considerably taller than me. His thumbs were rubbing circles on my back. I wasn’t about to cry, not in front of Terra. I didn’t want to seem weak. I felt his lips barely brushing over my forehead. He held me by my shoulders as he pulled away. Did I imagine it?

“You looked like you needed a hug.” He grinned. Fucking asshole, as if I needed another reason to like you. Why is he so adorable? I took a deep breath and grabbed my cup to head out of the kitchen. I paid attention when Terra walked with me, so I found the living room again easily. That, and Kairi’s loud voice. Seriously, her voice could be heard over the music all the way from the hallway. I noticed Ienzo had joined the party when I was gone, so I went to go say hi.

“Ienzo!” I smiled and engulfed him in a quick, sideways hug. “How are you? Sorry for not saying hi the other day, by the way.”

“Don’t worry about it.” I could see his eyes shining even behind his hair. “I’m doing alright. I’ve been so busy in the laboratory with Even, it’s good to finally have a break.”

I nodded and almost as if right on cue, Even decided to appear. My eyebrows shot up, Even was being social? I decided to take the moment to look around the room. Kairi was talking excitedly to Sora, Roxas and Xion. Isa and Lea were alone, probably because everyone was still scared shitless that Isa would be a lunatic like Saix. If it wasn’t for my relationship with Xemnas I wouldn’t have dared to defy him, and I would be afraid of him life everyone else.

I watched as Ventus almost dropped his cup, his eyes darting around the room to make sure nobody saw it. I quickly looked away and hid my smile to keep him from getting embarrassed. Aqua, Terra, Naminé, and Riku were chatting away. I hoped Naminé and Riku would finally lose their shyness and began to talk more to the rest of us.

“Have you resumed your relationship with Terra?” Even asked.

Ienzo tried to discreetly slap him in the arm, to which he responded with an almost shouted _what?_ and a glare. I laughed and shook my head. “Terra isn’t Xemnas. We have no relationship to ‘resume’.”

He hummed, clearly unconvinced with my argument. “Does _he_ know that?”

“What are you talking about?” I furrowed my eyebrows, Ienzo mirrored my expression.

“He seems to have taken a liking to you.” His green eyes glanced behind me. “He has not stopped staring our way since he arrived after you.”

I turned around to, in fact, find him looking at us. My breath hitched when our eyes locked. He smiled at me. He fucking smiled. He probably knows I love his smile, that’s why he keeps smiling at me. Aqua tugged at his sleeve and asked him something. He broke the eye contact to turn back to his group. I still stared at the side of his face even as he turned away. My cup ended up slipping from my hands, but I was still in some sort of trance, so I didn’t realize it until I turned back towards Ienzo, who was placing my cup on the table beside us, and Even.

“Was that what you young people might call sexual tension?”

“Even, don’t ruin her moment.”


	2. Sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re my friend, aren’t you?”
> 
> I bit back a smile. He considered me a friend already? “Of course.”
> 
> “Then it’s settled, we’re having a sleepover in my room and we’ll bond over our nightmares and mutual hatred for Xemnas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i resisted the urge to insert some sin at the end of this chapter, but our friends do get hot and bothered

_"I’m trying to work, sweetheart.”_

_I ignored his words and sat down on his lap. He sighed and let go of the papers he was holding to grab my hips. “It’s been two years, Xemnas.”_

_His face remained stoic as ever. “Two years?”_

_“Since we’ve been together.” I smiled. “Well, sleeping together. Since we’re not…” I trailed off, not really wanting to hear another speech about our inability to feel due to our lack of hearts. He reached for the zipper of my coat and slowly pulled it down. My breath hitched as his lips made contact with the base of my neck and trailed even lower. He hummed when he noticed I had decided to ditch the bra today. He moved the coat off my shoulders, and I let it pool around his chair. His hands moved towards my abdomen, then a sharp pain shot through my body. I screamed out and looked down to see one of his Ethereal Blades impaling me._

I shot up from the bed panting. The dream was short, but it felt so fucking real. A pair of hands were holding my shoulders. I instinctively reached for the person and fisted their shirt to pull them closer to me. I placed my head on their chest and closed my eyes to try calm myself down and return my breathing back to normal.

“Are you okay?”

I recognized Riku’s gentle voice speaking above me. He must have been the one that woke me up. I pulled away just enough to be able to look at him. His hair was messy as hell and his eyes were halfway closed. I frowned. Did I wake him up?

“Who is being killed?” Isa stumbled into my room, followed closely by Kairi. It tugged at my heartstrings to see them all so worried about me. Kairi slid into my bed and rubbed circles on my back.

“I’m fine, guys.” I wiped my dampened cheeks. “Just a nightmare. I’m sorry I woke you all up.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Riku asked softly. I shook my head. He smiled and ruffled my hair, much like he always does to Sora. “Alright, scream if you need one of us again.”

“Don’t scream. We’re just a gummiphone call away.” Kairi narrowed her eyes at Riku. 

I laughed and nodded. “Sure, mom.”

Riku waited a couple for moments before letting me go completely. “Do you want some water?”

“Yeah, but I’ll go get it myself. I want to walk around, get some air.” He nodded and shot me a smile before leaving my room. Isa and Kairi kissed my cheeks, then walked out behind Riku. I closed my eyes for a moment. I heard soft footsteps, but I assumed they were Kairi’s, probably making sure everyone was in their rooms. When I looked up, I found Terra standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. His biceps bulged out of his white t-shirt and I had to cover my mouth so I wouldn’t gasp out loud.

He offered me a tired smile. “It was about the organization.” He more stated than asked.

“What, you’re getting nightmares too?” I laughed, but then frowned when I realized he wasn’t laughing with me. “You are, aren’t you?”

“Not nightmares. His memories, but they might as well be nightmares. Well… except for the ones about you.”

I suddenly felt self-conscious about being in my PJs in front of him. They were sort of revealing in my chest area, and they were tighter around my thighs and hips, considering they were Xion’s and she had a smaller, less curvy figure. I reached into the small closet and grabbed an oversized jacket. I needed to go shopping soon, I couldn’t keep stealing everyone’s clothes for the rest of my life. I mean, I _could_ , but I shouldn’t.

“Do you remember where the kitchen was?” He teased.

I put on the jacket and rolled my eyes. I felt a warmth creep up my cheeks. I realized this was an opportunity to talk more to him. It was handed to me in a silver platter. “Mind showing me the way?”

He held his hand out. I got a déjà vu feeling, suddenly I was seeing him wearing that amazing black shirt again. It felt so long ago, but it had only been hours since I caught his eyes from across the room and Even embarrassed me. He mistook my nervousness for hesitation. He muttered a soft _sorry_ and let his arm drop to his side. I don’t know what compelled me to walk towards him and grab his hand. He didn’t protest like part of me thought, instead he pulled me into the hallway and I had to almost jog to keep up with his long strides.

“My dream started off as a memory.” I said as we walked. I took his silence as a sign to continue. “I reminded Xemnas of our… ‘anniversary’ if you could call it that. It was no surprise that he always forgot.” I laughed humorlessly. Terra let go of my hand and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I let out a breathless _oof_ as my side collided with his, to which he chuckled. “The last time was our second year. I was feeling… you know…” I tried to look for a fancy synonym of horny. I didn’t want to just go ahead and say it like that, we were still on the _acquaintances_ stage.

“You did hear the part where I said my dreams are his memories, right?” He glanced at me. “You can say it.”

Are my cheeks on fire? My cheeks are definitely on fire. “The point is that it’s a memory, but then one of his hands hovered over my lower stomach.” I placed my hands over my abdomen on reflex. “He summoned his Ethereal Blade and stabbed me. That’s when I woke up and Riku held me.”

His arm tensed around me. “You screamed pretty loudly. I heard you all the way from my room, by the time I arrived the others were already there so I didn’t want to make you feel crowded.”

“Thank you.” I crossed my arms over my chest. “I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“Oh, you didn’t wake me up. I had a nightmare myself, I couldn’t fall asleep again. I was about to ask Ven or Aqua if I could slip into their bed.”

“You can stay with me.” I blurted out.

We finally reached the kitchen and he let go of me. I hid my face behind my hands. Seriously, asking him to sleep with me? Good one, fucking idiot.

“I mean, I probably won’t be able to fall asleep either, but I’m sure you prefer going to your friends so please forget I even suggested it.”

He grabbed my wrists and I let him pull my hands away from my face. “I’d love to.”

I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. “Really?”

“You’re my friend, aren’t you?”

I bit back a smile. He considered me a friend already? “Of course.”

“Then it’s settled, we’re having a sleepover in my room and we’ll bond over our nightmares and mutual hatred for Xemnas.”

After getting my glass of water we headed towards his room. It was right at the beginning of the corridor where the guest bedrooms were. While mine was all the way to the end. I dropped the jacket somewhere near the door and climbed into the bed. Terra stood at the end of the bed, watching me with the ghost of a smile on his lips. I patted the bed beside me and he slid under the blankets with me. We talked for a while, then we let a comfortable silence fall around us. At some point during the night I closed my eyes and fell asleep again, but not before feeling an arm pull me into a hard chest.

* * *

 

I woke to a loud _thud_ that probably resounded through the whole castle. “They look so cute.” A gentle voice cooed. “Where’s my gummiphone? I need to take a picture.”

Another voice shushed it, I instantly recognized that it was Master Aqua. “You’re gonna wake them up!”

“Terra promised to have sea salt ice cream with me today.” The first voice whined.

Terra? Holy shit, I fell asleep in Terra’s bed. I clenched my eyes, refusing to wake up yet. I felt something poking at my butt. My eyes shot open when I realized what it was.

“See? You woke her up, Ven.”

I dug the heel of my hand into my eyes to rub the sleep away. I tried to move away from Terra, but his arm tightened it grip around me, even in his sleep he was stronger than me. I would have laid back and fell asleep again if it wasn’t for his friend poking me. It wasn’t helping that every time I tried to move away, I would accidentally rub my ass against him since he kept pulling me back, making the _problem_ even more noticeable.

His hand grasped at my shirt. I placed my hand over his to try to get him to let it go, then I reached behind me with the other to try to find his head. I found his mop of hair and tugged at the ends. “Terra, wake up.”

“I’ve been awake since Ven slammed the door open.” He murmured and slapped my hand away. I completely glossed over the fact that he had let go of me because my mind was short-circuiting. Terra has been awake the whole time? He’s been pulling me closer knowing damn well what he was doing. I think I might go back to sleep after all, maybe that way I won’t have to deal with the embarrassment that comes with not only pressing my butt against him, but also Aqua and Ven catching us in his bed.


	3. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We have to go shopping with the girls as soon as we arrive at the Destiny Islands. Gotta get you a bikini so Terra drools over you when he visits us.”
> 
> “I’m not gonna wear a bikini.” 
> 
> “You’re right. No need to put the man on cardiac arrest, he already drools over you when you’re fully clothed.”

Having to figure out where I want to live is a hard task when I don’t have _that_ friend who I would like to move in with. There’s Xion, Naminé and Kairi who are getting a place for themselves and offered me to be their fourth roommate. They were starting to grow on me, despite being somewhere between four and three years younger than me. Isa, Roxas and Lea (or was he going with Axel again? I can’t keep up with him) were deciding between moving to Twilight Town or staying in Radiant Garden, they could be a good option to move with. Riku and Sora decided to stay with their respective parents to make up for all the years they spent adventuring, but I’m sure they’ll visit the girls so often that they’ll leave a guest room exclusively for them. Then there was the one I actually wanted to stay with: Terra. That was off the table. He just got back from twelve years of his life being Xehanort’s puppet, he deserved some time alone with Aqua and Ventus in their homeland.

I found myself reminiscing my days in the Organization. I arrived just days after Marluxia and Larxene, the first thing I did when I met them was be confused when I saw a grown ass man with pastel pink hair and a deep voice that could rival Xemnas’, and accidentally voiced that confusion. Larxene laughed about it for months. She insisted that we had to be friends, which she quickly upgraded to best friends when I laughed at Marluxia’s power over flowers during our first mission together. Marluxia ended up warming up to me, and the process was repeated when Roxas appeared in our ranks two years later.

A shiver ran up my spine as I remembered Castle Oblivion. I was sent to make sure Axel wouldn’t betray Xemnas. I had to watch my two best friends die and I couldn’t do anything about it, or I would be labeled as a traitor myself. Sometimes I wondered, was our friendship real, or did they stuck around me so Xemnas wouldn’t expect them to betray him? If only I opened my eyes about him, I could’ve helped them, and we could’ve easily won.

I also had to see Zexion die. Not a close friend, but the first one of them to treat me nicely. Since we were so close in age we instantly clicked, but our friendship just never bloomed. I regretted not getting closer to him in the first three years I knew him as a Nobody. At least he was happy now, and a friendship was slowly brewing between us.

“You’re seriously not packed up yet?”

Xion stood in the doorway of my room in Ansem’s castle. I sighed and shook my head. “Sorry, I only need to grab my shoes from the closet.”

“We have to go shopping with the girls as soon as we arrive at the Destiny Islands. Gotta get you a bikini so Terra drools over you when he visits us.”

“I’m not gonna wear a bikini.” I rolled my eyes and shoved the two out of the three pairs of shoes I owned into my bag.

“You’re right. No need to put the man on cardiac arrest, he already drools over you when you’re fully clothed.”

I whipped around and pointed my finger at her. “I don’t know how old you are, but it must be too young to be telling me that Terra drools over me, when we both know it’s code for something else.”

She smiled. “Technically I’m a Replica, so I don’t have an age. You could consider me as old as Kairi and Sora, I guess.”

“Well, I’m gonna give you an age. You’re like twelve.”

“On a scale of one to ten, probably.” She squealed and ducked just in time to dodge the high heeled boot I threw at her. “I’ll tell Riku to come get your bags!” She ran out of the room before I could throw her the other boot. Terra stepped into view and glanced at the shoe as it flew past him.

“I think the point is to place your shoes in the bags, not across the hallway.”

“Sorry.” I rubbed my face. “I’m still sleepy and Xion was being… well, Xion.”

He nodded and pressed his lips into a thin line. I actually got nervous by his sudden seriousness. I looked quickly around the room to make sure nothing else was left behind, even though the guys would keep anything I forgot here safe. Okay, Ienzo would. Not so sure about Even…

“Riku wasn’t even halfway done with Kairi’s bags when I came up. Do you mind if I help you?”

I slid my gummiphone into my pocket. “No, not at all.”

He stepped fully into my room and grabbed the small suitcase that was standing near the door, then he got the bag that had my shoes from me and slung it over his shoulder. We started walking downstairs in a comfortable silence.

“Listen, about yesterday-“

Nope. Not ready to talk about it yet. Please, don’t make me suffer like this. “Can we talk about this some other time?”

“Some other time.” He repeated. “Okay, whatever you want.”

I sighed. Avoiding important conversations was a sport I mastered in the past twenty-four hours, and I was not about to give in. We finally got to the gummiship, where everyone was already waiting for me. Always arriving fashionably late. Terra put my bags in surprisingly gently and turned to me. I froze in the spot.

“See you some other time, then.” A playful smirk was etched upon his lips.

I took a deep breath and took a step closer to him. His eyes watched intently my every move. I placed my hand on his chest to steady myself as I stood on my tippy toes to kiss his cheek. His smirk disappeared, instead he was gaping at me like a fish. I laughed and waved goodbye before walking towards the awaiting Kairi, Xion and Naminé. I was in for hours of interrogation over what just happened, but it was _so_ worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you guys want me to ease slowly into the sexy stuff or do you just want a chapter of sin already? i want both


	4. Shirtless Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sora, you better not have taken a picture of us because I'm going to fucking kill you."
> 
> "Wait 'till I send it to the groupchat! Roxas is gonna lose his shit!"

I felt the warm sand of the Destiny Islands between my fingers. I wasn’t a Nobody for long when compared to the rest of the Organization. I barely remember my days when I was whole, training under my master. That feels so long ago, like it was another life. Sometimes I forget I'm not a Nobody anymore, but the increasing beating of my heart when Terra is around made me remember. At first I used to think it was kind of stupid to assume I would be able to pursue a relationship with Terra, but after the last time I saw him I felt like I actually could have a chance.

"Why are you here all alone?"

I looked up. Riku placed his hands on his hips as he stared down at me. He was sweating, probably from sparring with the guys, and very shirtless. I smiled at him, trying to keep my gaze on his face.

"Just... thinking." I sighed and pulled my knees up to my chest. "You guys having fun?"

"Oh, we are." Another voice said behind me. My breath hitched when I realized it was Terra and, like Riku, he was shirtless. _Very shirtless._ "Wanna join us?"

It took me a second to realize that he had spoken to me. I shook my head and turned to Riku so I could get the words out. "I'm fine, don't need to get my ass kicked by you two.”

He chuckled. "I don't know, weren't you the one that kicked my ass when you were in the Organization?"

"You weren't a Keyblade Master and I had Nobody abilities." I pointed out. "I'll take you up on the offer when I'm a Master myself."

"Wait," Terra spoke up as he kneeled on the sand beside me. "You're not a Master?"

I pouted and shook my head. "I was about to take the Mark of Mastery exam, but then I lost my heart. My Superior wasn't exactly qualified to administer the exam."

He shook his head, a smile adorning his lips. "Will you take on apprentices when you're a Master?"

"Nope." I shuddered. "I love kids, but I'm too impatient to teach them anything at all. I would much rather embark on a journey to visit many worlds."

The waves had begun to creep higher up the shore, they were barely tickling my feet now. I adjusted my skirt and extended my legs, letting the salty water brush over my legs as it went and came.

"I'm sorry."

My eyes shot towards Terra, who had sat down more comfortably now. I thought he had left, judging by his silence after I answered his question. I heard Sora and Riku's laughter behind us, followed by the Keyblades clashing together and the girls cheering them on.

I bit my lip. "What for?"

He stared at the ocean, not meeting my eyes once while he talked. "You were deprived of that. Becoming a Master, going on many adventures, growing up with a heart..." His voice turned into a whisper as his sentence came to an end.

I looked down. "It's not your fault. Hell, it wasn't even Xemnas' fault. He only found me after I lost my heart to the Heartless."

"He still used you."

I could faintly feel his breath on my shoulder. When I looked at him, he was closer than I expected. He had shuffled towards me, so our faces were mere inches apart. I wanted to lose my self-control, to reach forward and feel his lips against mine. Would they feel soft or rough? Were his kisses slow and passionate, or quick and sloppy?

I let my eyes drop to his lips. They were parted, as if he was about to say something, but then he trapped his bottom lip between his teeth. I had to bite back an embarrassing sound. I wanted him to bite my lip like that. I brought my hand up and placed my thumb over his chin, pulling downwards until he released his lip. When I realized what I had done, I jumped away from him, as if his skin suddenly burned my hand.

"I'm–"

I tried to apologize, but he reached forward and caught my lips. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. His hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me even closer to him. I placed my hands over his chest to steady myself and I suddenly remembered that he was  _still shirtless_. I quickly moved my arms to wrap around his neck. He grabbed my hips and moved me until I was sitting sideways on his lap.

That was going to the list of the bravest thing he has done with me, right after the morning of our sleepover. He didn't let his hands move further down than my waist and didn't pressure me into deepening the kiss. Suddenly I felt like we were alone on the beach, the only sounds were the waves crashing and our lips smacking against each other. I shifted so I was in a better angle to tilt my head. He pulled away abruptly, a groan escaping his lips as he rested his forehead on my cheek. His shoulders rose and fell quickly, betraying the composed expression he had on his face.

"Why did you kiss me?" I murmured as I turned my face away from him. His head fell on my shoulder. "We were  _just_  talking about Xemnas using me and now you're– you're–"

His lips curled into a frown. "You don't think I kissed you because I might actually like you?"

I laughed humorlessly. "Terra, you've been back in your body for like a week or two–"

"It's been a month."

"–and we’ve barely talked if you count the night of Kairi’s party out." I pressed my lips into a thin line. I’m the one that spent the past weeks avoiding that night and here I go mentioning it.

"I don't ask you to return the feelings." His eyes danced over my face, searching for my expressions as he talked. "When I was  _him_ , I might not have had control of my actions most of the time, but I so badly wanted to. My heart broke each time you tried to say something you're passionate about, but he responded harshly and tears filled your eyes. It’s pathetic how hard I fell for you while I watched you fall for him.”

I had to turn away. I didn't want him to see me cry again. Once was enough, but realizing he had seen me cry all those times too was beyond embarrassing. He grabbed my chin, but I pushed his hand away. "That's the problem, Terra. I do like you." I closed my eyes. His warm hand reached for my chin again, this time I let him pull my face up. He left soft pecks from my jawline, to my cheek. His lips lingered at the corner of my lips.

I was about to protest, but he read my intentions and decided to finally move his lips to mine. I wasn't complaining, I was beginning to get used to the idea of kissing him and this was only our second kiss. He pulled away with a chuckle and held my face between his hands. I nervously bit my lip. He rested his thumb on my bottom lip, much like I had done earlier to him, but he kept trailing my lip with the tip of his finger long after I stopped abusing it.

"About damn time."

We broke out of the trance we were in and turned to the source of the voice. Of fucking course it was Sora who ruined the moment. I glared at him, but he only smiled innocently at me. Riku and Ventus were laughing uncontrollably behind him. Terra summoned his Keyblade and threw it at them. I hid my face in the crook of his neck. I heard Sora's yelp. Terra wouldn't throw it at them to hurt them purposely, I knew he wouldn't even aim at them.

"I wonder who taught you to throw your Keyblade at annoying people." I teased him.

He chuckled. "A certain beautiful Nobody used to throw her Keyblade at the annoying members of a certain Organization."

I saw a flash from the corner of my eye. "Sora, you better not have taken a picture of us because I'm going to fucking kill you."

"Good thing it was Ventus, then."

I turned so quickly to face them that I slapped Terra in the face with my hair. I glared at the three guys and watched Ventus' eyes widen as he slowly lowered his gummiphone. Riku grabbed it and started running towards the boats. "Wait 'till I send it to the groupchat! Roxas is gonna lose his shit!"

"Lea and Isa owe me munny." Kairi said proudly. "I knew you two would come to your senses in less than six months."

"I can't believe he actually confessed his feelings so quickly." Aqua muttered. I was beyond surprised when she reached into her pocket to take out munny and drop it onto Naminé's awaiting hand.

"Did they–"

"–bet when we would confess?" Terra finished for me. I giggled. Oh fuck, I was giggling like a schoolgirl now. "They did."

Everyone's gummiphones started beeping like crazy. Riku must've sent the picture and the rest of the gang is going crazy. I sighed and brushed Terra's long chunks of hair out of his face so I could look into his deep blue eyes again. He smiled as he silently watched me.

"How do you feel about letting your hair grow? Say, _way_ past your shoulders?"

"I'm not growing my hair out."

I exaggerated my pout. "Worth the try."

He laughed and kissed my forehead. "Come on, it's getting late."

I got off his lap and stood up to pat the sand off the back of my thighs. I held my hands against my cheeks when we started walking towards the boats, where Riku had ran off to earlier. They were boiling hot. I'm sure the sun was the reason, not the fact that I absolutely loved when Terra kissed my forehead and didn't know I needed it in my life until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't help myself i needed these idiots to kiss already


	5. Love Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know you’re hot, stop trying to make me say it.”
> 
> “You just did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warning: the rating is now mature due to some sexual content**
> 
>  
> 
> spoiling you with another chapter because i have too many drafts :)
> 
> also user birdnerd18 must have been snooping through my drafts because their comment in chapter 3 is a spoiler for this chapter

“How long are you here for?” I asked Terra as we walked towards my apartment.

“Not long.” He said sadly. “A week, at most. I want to start training again to do the Mark of Mastery exam.”

“The exam…” I trailed off with a sigh. “Don’t you think it’s too soon?”

He smiled. “No. I wouldn’t have failed the first time if it wasn’t for Master Xehanort, I think I’m ready.”

I glanced at the group walking a couple of meters in front of us. “You don’t have to rush anything, Terra. Take your time training, when you _are_ ready, I’ll be on the front row cheering you on.”

He stopped walking, making me stumble since our hands were connected. He snuck his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest. I rested my hands on his biceps, totally not feeling up his hard muscles. “What if we take the exam together?”

My eyes widened. “No, no. Unlike you,” I poked him right in the middle of his chest. “I actually want to wait until Master Yen Sid says I’m ready.”

“Move it, love birds!” Kairi yelled at us.

They had stopped walking and were waiting for us to catch up. Terra’s cheeks had a slight pink tint, he looked so adorable. He bowed his head to shield his face from our friends. I reached up to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head and our lips met. He held the back of my head so I couldn’t pull away when I realized what he had done. I heard gagging noises from beside me. They do everything in their power to get us together and when we do, they’re disgusted by our PDA. In my defense, it’s Terra’s fault. We finally pulled away, me slightly breathless and Terra completely back to normal. No hints of pink on his face, instead a playful smirk that made a pool of wetness appear in my underwear.

I rolled my eyes and let go of him, but he kept his arms tightly around me. “Are you going to let me go?”

“Do I have to?”

I glared at him. He took the hint and took my hand as we started walking again. The rest of the walk home was filled with small talk. I was tired, so I announced that I was going to bed. Terra followed behind me like a lost puppy. We got into bed and, much to the group’s disappointment, we just fell asleep.

* * *

 

It’s incredibly infuriating how Terra looked good even first thing in the morning. I glared at him, as if that would make _me_ look any better than I looked now. He opened one eye just in time to catch me glaring at him, then he closed it and brought his hand up to my face to rub my cheek with his thumb.

“Stop glaring at me. What did I do?”

I pouted. “You still look hot.”

He laughed loudly. “Still?”

“You know you’re hot, stop trying to make me say it.”

“You just did.” He opened his eyes and smiled in triumph.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. He tried to reach for me, but he wouldn’t get his way with me today. I promised the girls Aqua and I would have a spa day with them, meaning that Aqua and I surely were going to paint their nails and then we would proceed to eat junk food while watching a movie or something. Terra, Riku and Sora even agreed to leave the house so it would be a girls only zone, even though I felt like Sora wanted to get a manicure and pedicure with us.

I yawned as I stepped into the bathroom. I did my morning routine and decided to take a quick shower. I realized two things when I was drying myself: I left my clothes in the room, and Terra was in that same room. I bit my lip and opened the door to check if he was still there. He was in my bed right where I left him.

“Terra?” He hummed sleepily, which I assumed was my cue to continue. “Don’t look, please. I’m in a towel.”

“Nothing I haven’t seen before.” He chuckled and pulled the covers over his face.

Nothing he hasn’t seen before. Of course. He could see everything Xemnas saw. He’s seen my _everything._

“Are you still here or am I hiding like an idiot under the blankets? I don’t hear any movement.”

I was stuck in front of my dresser. My feet weren’t listening to the screams of my brain for me to move. I clutched onto my towel as I heard the shuffling of the bedsheets and then soft footsteps coming towards me. A pair of hands grabbed my waist and turned me around until I was faced with a bare chest.

“I’m sorry I said that. That was an asshole move, I’m really sorry.”

“But it’s true.” My fingers clenched around the rough fabric of the towel. “I just feel so exposed. Before you start apologizing again, don’t. It’s not your fault.”

“I memorized every curve, every sensitive spot that would get a reaction out of you.” His hands rested on my dresser at my sides, effectively trapping me between him and the furniture. He stayed at an enough distance so that I could push him away if I wanted to. I didn’t want to. “Those memories of his haunt my dreams so often lately."

My breath hitched. I was suddenly transported to the night of the party, when I woke up from my nightmare. “That morning in Radiant Garden… you were dreaming about me.”

“In my defense, the way your ass was grinding on me was not helping my case.”

I slapped his shoulder. “Shut up. It was your own fault for refusing to loosen your grip around me. And it happened in front of your friends! Holy shit.”

He looked at me intently. I felt my body warming up under his eyes, especially in my lower abdomen. I let my gaze move down his chest. I hadn’t been able to take a proper look at his chest the day prior. A trail of dark hairs disappeared into the sweatpants he was wearing dangerously low on his hips. I bit my lip as I stood straight and pressed myself up against him. He was about to lean down, but I stopped him with my index finger on his lip.

“Go brush your teeth and I’ll let you kiss me.”

He whined, but nodded anyways and took off towards the bathroom. I laughed as he slammed the door shut. I decided to take the chance to slip my clothes on. I had only gotten my panties and bra on when he opened the door. He was in front of me in three strides and pulled me into his arms. His arms were warm, a nice contrast with my cold skin. He wasted no time in pressing his lips against mine. Our teeth clashed as the kiss turned messier, hungrier. His tongue licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth for him to explore.

His hands were gripping my sides. I smiled against his lips as I felt his hesitance to touch me, just like our prior kisses. I reached behind me to grab his hands and move them lower. His lips stuttered for a moment, but when he recovered from his shock, he pulled me flush against him. I bit back a moan when I felt him pressed up against my core.

We stumbled around the room until we found the bed. Terra sat down on it and I straddled his hips. The new angle had me sitting with his length resting perfectly between my legs. I decided to tell my self-control to fuck off and started grinding my hips down. He grabbed my hips and dropped his head in the crook of my neck to kiss and bite there. I tilted my head to the side to leave him plenty of space.

“Terra…” I sighed in pleasure. He took ahold of the rhythm of my hips, which had both of us panting in seconds. I would definitely have handprints on my hips after this. His rhythm got erratic, he was desperate for release. I pushed at his chest so he would let go of me. He reluctantly did so. I got on the bed and beckoned him to lay on top of me. I closed my eyes as he crawled over me, lips brushing over my skin.

I opened my eyes and suddenly Xemnas was in Terra’s place. My vision quickly got blurry. I screamed and shoved the man off me. I scrambled to the floor and pressed my back against the nearest wall. A pair of calloused hands grabbed my face and brought me back to reality. Terra was staring at me. Sweet ocean eyes were staring into mine, not angry amber ones. I placed my hand over my chest to calm myself down.

Terra was patient, that much I knew. Xemnas was the cause of my suffering even long after he perished, but Terra was there for me. He would stay by my side as I attempted to overcome these demons, no matter how long it took. He doesn’t deserve this, having to fix a broken girl. He deserved so much more. I would appreciate every second I had left with him before he came to this realization and leave me alone with my broken pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i realized i fucked up with the timeline so i'll clarify something regarding reader's age: she's supposed to be 17 when she joined the organization, 18 when she started sleeping with Xemnas, and 20 now (i will try to make their ages more clear in the next chapters)
> 
> thanks Illilex0DarkFire for enlightening my dumb ass


	6. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Axel is a very responsible adult.”
> 
> “He only feeds Roxas ice cream.”
> 
> “I stand corrected.”

“Are we there yet?” Xion bounced in her seat. She seemed really excited to finally be able to visit Roxas and Axel in Radiant Garden. Riku would drop her off, then we would go to Master Yen Sid.

“You asked the same thing two seconds ago.” Riku sighed.

I laughed. “She knows it’s annoying, that’s why she keeps asking.” I stood up and tugged at the ends of my skirt so I wouldn’t flash anything. I stretched my arms and walked around the gummiship. “Wasn’t it fun when we could go literally anywhere with the flick of our wrists?” I thought out loud, not really expecting them to answer me. “Now I have to trust that we won’t annoy Riku into crashing this thing.”

“Would you rather Sora take you?”

I groaned. “Not even if you gave me all the munny of the worlds.”

“That’s what I thought.” He smirked.

I glared at the back of his head and sat back down. Just when I was beginning to like him.

“Are we there yet?”

Riku’s hands clenched the handle.

* * *

 

“Hey, Isa.” I smiled at him. His emerald eyes glanced at me, then returned to Xion, Roxas and Axel. “Think you can babysit my roommate for me?”

The corners of his mouth twitched. “Great, I have to babysit three children now.”

I laughed. “Axel is a very responsible adult.”

“He only feeds Roxas ice cream.”

“I stand corrected.” I sighed and crossed my arms. “I love your eyes, by the way. Much better than that horrible orange-ish yellow.”

His head whipped towards me. He stared at me for a moment, stunned by my random confession. “Thank you.” He finally whispered.

“You’re welcome. Can you come with me to the castle? I want to say hi to Ienzo before I go.”

“I… don’t think I should.”

I frowned. “Right- You’re right. I forgot.” I shifted under his scrutinizing gaze. I tried to turn my attention towards the trio of friends in front of me, but I ended up giving into his judging eyes. “Is there an X on my face?”

He scowled. “I always did have the suspicion that your Nobody ability was pushing my buttons.”

“Oh, don’t feel special. I pushed everyone’s buttons.”

“Yet everyone seemed to be fond of you.” He furrowed his eyebrows. “Marluxia, Larxene, Zexion, Vexen, Xigbar, Roxas, Axel… _Xemnas_.”

I snickered. “Xemnas was _not_ fond of me. You out of everyone should know that. Look up the definition of a Nobody, it’ll say _no feelings_ and then a picture of Xemnas.” I gasped. “What if he’s a vampire?”

“Is that Riku calling you?”

I looked around. Riku was nowhere in sight. I gasped when I realized what he had done and turned back to find Isa’s previous spot empty. I pouted and stalked off into the direction where I thought Riku has left the gummiship, not even bothering to say goodbye to Xion.

* * *

 

“Why am I looking at a castle that faintly reminds me of Castle Oblivion?”

Riku had the audacity to smirk as he walked past me and grabbed the small backpack he told me to pack. Deceived by a seventeen-year-old. Now that’s going to look good on my resumé. I got up and followed Riku. The giant doors opened, then Ventus came running towards us. My jaw dropped.

“You fucking brought me to the Land of Departure?” I said in disbelief. I looked down at my blue and white striped shirt and pink skirt. At least I had a cute outfit. Ventus reached to grab my bag from Riku’s hand and motioned me to go inside with him.

“I’ll pick you up in two days.” He winked.

I resisted the urge to rip my hair out of my head as Ventus turned to me with a sweet smile. “Terra isn’t here now. Aqua told him to get food from the Bistro in Twilight Town so we could surprise him.”

“Surprise him with what?” I mumbled and followed him into the castle. My heels clicked against the slick floor as we walked up the stairs. I was stunned by the beauty of their home. We stopped in a room with three throne-like seats and a round window from which the light poured in almost magically. The whole place seemed magical. Despite my initial thoughts that it looked like Castle Oblivion, I was realizing that it was the complete opposite.

“With you. Duh!” He stopped abruptly and I almost stumbled into him. “I thought Aqua was waiting here for us.”

“I was getting her room ready.” She walked into the room. “I am not so certain that she will sleep in it.”

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my backpack from Ventus. “ _She_ is right here and can clearly hear you.” I took another look at the room. It was nothing like my world, where I trained under my Master, it felt much more like a home instead of a simple training ground. “Hey, whe-“

The doors opened. I stopped in my tracks. He couldn’t be back so soon. I still needed to get mentally prepared to face him. His voice resounded through the room as he walked up the stairs, complaining about the amount of food Aqua had asked for. My breath caught in my throat as I took my first glimpse of him in weeks.

He was still in his armor, which hugged his body in all the right places. I had to look away before I internally combusted. I was beginning to regret my constant declining of his calls during the last week. I had been getting my nightmares more often now, almost every night, but I didn’t want to bother Terra with it. If I answered his calls, he would notice something was wrong. Well, now I had no other choice but face him. I licked my lips as his armor slipped away in a flash of light and Terra stood in its place.

He didn’t notice me at first. I silently watched as Ventus grabbed the plastic bags and raced to the kitchen, with Aqua trailing closely behind to make sure he wouldn’t drop anything or eat all the food. They seemed so domestic. They were like a family, growing up together and all. I was sort of jealous. I haven’t seen my family since I was taken from my world to train as a Keyblade wielder, nor have I had a deep connection with anyone I met afterwards.

My bag slipped from my shoulder. It crashed into the ground before I had the chance to grab it. I winced and glanced at Terra, who was already looking at me with wide eyes. His eyes trailed over me, then he ran the short distance between us. He almost tackled me into the ground when he reached me. He wrapped his arms tightly around me, leaving me little to no space for the air to enter my lungs. He pressed me against the wall behind me and wasted no time in capturing my lips. If this was the kind of hello I was getting after disappearing for a week, I think I might start disappearing more often.

His hands were resting against the wall on each side of me. His touch was hesitant, contrary to the eagerness of his lips. We were back to square one: he didn’t want to touch me because of Xemnas. My fingers tangled themselves in his hair, tugging gently at the ends. He let out the softest moan I had ever heard. We pulled away. We were panting and our lips were slightly swollen.

He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against mine. “I really fucking missed you.”

My heart was threatening to jump out of my chest. It wasn’t fair, he wasn’t even trying and yet he could make me melt into a puddle. It felt selfish to say _I missed you too_ when I was the one avoiding him in the first place. I let out a breathless laugh and savored the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dare you to tell me Terra in armor isn't hot


	7. A Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How are we supposed to be in a relationship when you keep pushing me away?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry in advance for the short chapter, i promise the next one will make up for it

Terra and I decided to ditch dinner with Aqua and Ventus. I’m sure they wouldn’t hold it against us, they _were_ in on the plan to get me here. I was going to be selfish and claim Terra all for myself during the short time of my trip. We decided to stay in the room I now knew was where they sometimes trained and had their Mark of Mastery exam. He sat down on the throne to the far right and I perched myself sideways on his lap, with my legs dangling off the armrest.

“Do you recall anything before the Organization?” He asked softly, almost as if he were afraid to ask.

I bit my lip as I braided one of the longer strands of hair that flowed at the side of his face. “No specifics. I can’t remember the name of my home world, or the place I was training. I was the only apprentice, I think? The images in my brain only show me with my Master. They seem so hazy in comparison to my memories as a Nobody.”

“And you trust them? Your memories?”

His soft hair slipped from my fingers as I dropped my hands on my lap. “Shouldn’t I?”  He shrugged. I feel like he’s not telling me something. “Do you know anything I don’t?”

“No.” His response was short, a word with a single syllable. He seemed so sure of it, so confident in his reply, yet I could read him like a book. It was a lie. He must know I’m not dumb enough to fall for it, but I don’t call him out on it either.  

He placed his hand on the back of my neck and gently applied pressure to tilt my face towards his. His lips were curled downwards. Xemnas came to my mind. Terra was staring at me right now the same way _he_ did. I closed my eyes to escape it, but it only made _his_ face even clearer. I opened my eyes and shoved his hand away. I stood up and wrapped my arms around myself in an attempt to subdue the cold feeling running through my body. He remained in the seat, perched at the edge of it, a hand coming up to rest under his chin.

I walked towards the railing. My fingernails bit into the palms of my hands as I clenched my fists, trying to stop seeing Xemnas in Terra. They were nothing alike, so why was I seeing so many similarities between them? I tensed up when a hand went to grab my wrist.

“How are we supposed to be in a relationship when you keep pushing me away? Why are you even here, to make me feel worse than I already do?”

I flinched. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t do that.” He exhaled exasperated. He was clearly frustrated over my actions, just like Xemnas often was. “Stop apologizing.”

“I’m sorry.” I slapped a hand over my mouth when I realized what I said. I groaned irritated. I was determined to make the most out of this visit to bring us together, everything was pulling us even farther apart. He let go of my wrist and took a step back. I was the one to reach out this time, but he pulled his hand away from my grasp. “Terra…”

“I just need a moment.” He snapped.

I pressed my lips together. I wasn’t about to cry because someone slightly raised their voice at me. I nodded and walked past him. I turned to him again as I was about to leave, silently hoping he would at least look at me. I had no such luck. His eyes were trained on the floor where I had been standing and his knuckles were on the verge of turning white from clenching his fists. I grabbed my bag and stalked out of the room without a word, nearly bumping into Aqua. I muttered an apology, keeping my head down as I raced away from her.

“Hey, wait!” She called out. I slowed down so she could catch up me. “Want me to take you to your room?”

I nodded. She smiled and motioned for me to follow her. Despite its appearance from the outside, the place is actually pretty small. She stopped in front of a closed door, inviting me to open it. I walked in silently. The room was just the right size to be comfortable. The whole mini-castle was made to perfection, it was impossible not to fall in love with the place.

Aqua held her hands behind her back as she smiled at me. “Food’s in the kitchen. If you need anything, my room’s next door.”

I dropped my bag on the bed. “Thanks, Aqua.” I sighed.

I was truly intrigued by her. She spent twelve years alone in the realm of darkness, yet her hope never faltered, and she remained the same bright light she had always been. That cheerful, positive exterior of hers was so contagious. It was too amazing to be true. There was no way she wasn’t affected by all the darkness surrounding her.

The soft _click_ of the door let me know she had left the room. I let the tears that I was holding back flow freely down my face. Now that I thought about it, we weren’t even arguing. We were pushing the other away to keep the hurt away, but all it was doing was make the pain unbearable. I let out a humorless laugh as wiped my cheeks. We were so fucking stubborn.

He asked for a moment, I’ll give it to him, but I wasn’t about to let him go to bed while we were on bad terms. I needed to talk to him now.


	8. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think I’m in love with you.”
> 
> “I don’t think you are.”

“Terra?” I called before knocking at his door.

“It’s open.” He replied. I placed my free hand on the handle, the other gripping my bag, but found myself unable to twist it. I waited long enough, it was time to swallow my pride. I opened the door and walked in. The room was pretty much the same as mine, except for the decorations. His room screamed teenage boy, it was clear he hadn’t changed anything.

Terra was sitting on his bed with his back towards me. I kept enough distance between us to not overwhelm him, but it’s clear that I’m the one who starts hallucinating when he’s too close to me. “You’re right.”

He turned his head, but his eyes didn’t meet mine. It was more like a silent gesture to tell me that he was listening.

“I keep pushing you away. I appeared here- or, actually, Riku brought me here without my consent? Not that I wasn’t dying to see you.” He smiled. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. “My point is that I ignored all kinds of communication with you and when I come here you quite literally run into my arms. It’s not fair to you. I don’t deserve you.” I swallowed down a sob.

He finally met my eyes. He opened his mouth, as if he wanted to say something, but then he closed it. I dropped my bag and decided to take that as a sign to continue.

“I feel like I don’t really know you.” I pressed my lips together. “You know me in all the aspects of the word. I’ve barely scratched the surface with you.”

“I’m sorry, too. It was selfish of me to force you to be open with me, when I don’t tell you what’s going on inside my head.”

“What a pair, huh? We're so fucked up."

He held his hand out. I closed the space between us and he pulled me onto the bed. I laughed as my head hit his soft pillow. “What do you want to know?”

I furrowed my eyebrows, but then I realized the context of his question. “I don’t want to know things that you can answer like your favorite color or any embarrassing story I’m sure Aqua and Ventus have of you. I want to know what adorable expressions you do when you’re concentrating on something, to wipe your tears away when you come to me with something that’s upsetting you. I want us to fight and then have a make-up-make-out session. We have hectic schedules already, can you imagine when we’re Masters? I want to appreciate every moment I spend with you, even if it is just for a couple of minutes. And I really love your forehead kisses.” He moved to lay on the bed with me and grabbed my hand. “I want to be yours for as long as you’ll have me, but we do have to take it easy."

He leaned down. His nose bumped into mine as I waited for him to reply. His eyes slid shut, then he was kissing me. I let myself melt into the feeling of his lips moving with my own. All too soon, he pulled away and kissed my forehead. “I think I’m in love with you.”

I shook my head, laughing. “I don’t think you are.”

“Be my girlfriend.” He snuzzled his head in my neck. “I just- I need you with me. Stay here with me.”

I wrapped my arms around him. He laid his head on my chest. I rolled my eyes when he hummed happily as his head found itself in my breasts. “Ask me again next time we see each other, okay?” I felt him nodding. “Let’s just relish this moment.”

He ended up falling asleep on top of me. I let him for a couple of hours, but then I started to feel like the air wasn’t reaching my lungs and I pushed him off me. He huffed as he settled beside me on the bed. I stood up and got rid of my clothes, they were too uncomfortable to sleep in. I caught one of his shirts hanging off the headboard. I decided to grab it and put it on. It barely reached right under my butt, at least it was enough to cover the intimate parts. I laid back down on the bed. A pair of arms snuck around my waist and pulled me back into a hard chest. I relaxed in Terra's embrace. “Did you have a nightmare?” His husky voice sounded so hot. He had no fucking idea what he was doing to me. He snuck his hand under my shirt and his thumb started rubbing the exposed skin.

I turned around in his arms. How was I supposed to tell him that I haven’t even gone to sleep? My eyes dropped to his parted lips. I reached forward and brushed my lips against his, but then leaned back when he tried to press our lips together. I grinned. “No. Don’t worry about it.”

He grabbed a fistful of my ass to pull me towards him. I gasped and he took advantage of my distraction to finally kiss me. He wasn’t afraid to intensify the kiss, unlike the previous times. His tongue was hot against mine, licking every corner that he could reach. His hand trailed lower, to the back of my thigh, and pulled my leg to rest against his hip. He was halfway on top of me, hand keeping my thigh locked in place. I moaned softly when he pressed his half-hard member against me. The friction between us felt insanely delicious. It was sort of humiliating how such little contact had me silently begging for more.

I pushed him away to catch my breath, so he continued his attack on my neck instead. After our first failed attempt to go all the way, Terra had been extra careful around me. He refused to go any further than a peck for the rest of his visit in the Destiny Islands and mostly kept his hands to himself. I needed him to lose control, to stop apologizing for enjoying our alone time. He bit down right where my neck met my shoulder. A strangled whimper escaped my lips. He lifted his head. Long, silver strands came into my view. My eyes widened.

The hair started getting shorter and darker. My heart was racing due to my mind’s dirty trick. Terra quickly noticed my wide eyes and change in breathing. He laid back beside me and pulled me into his embrace.

“You’re not ready.” He mumbled before leaving a kiss on my forehead.

I felt my body trembling in his arms. “I- I thought I was.”

If only he knew that this afternoon I had seen Xemnas in his place, he would know that I’m not ready at all. His warm breath caressed my skin as he sighed. I closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat. It was slowing down to its normal pace and his breathing eventually evened out. I assumed he had gone back to sleep, so I tried to stand up, but he held me back.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m just going to take a walk. Sorry, I thought you were asleep.”

He sat up to place a gentle kiss on my lips. “Don’t keep me waiting for long.”

I smiled and nodded. I navigated in the darkness of the unfamiliar room, but I managed to find my bag to take out a pair of leggings and slip them on, then blindly reached for the door. I roamed the hallways, not really knowing where I wanted to go. I just needed a breath of air to get away from the pity everyone threw my way, Terra included, even if he didn’t mean to. I shouldn’t be so harsh. After all, he was one of the people that actually had an idea of what I was going through, but the stubborn part of me refused to let him in.

I found myself at the front door. I hadn’t intended to go outside, otherwise I would’ve slid on some shoes, but my body acted on its own. I opened it just enough for me to slip through and closed it again behind me. I rested my weight on it for a moment, contemplating if the coldness of the night was worth it or if I should go back to bed. Terra must have gone back to sleep by now, I didn’t want to wake him up again.

I almost missed the mop of blond hair at the end of the stairs. I frowned as I walked towards Ventus, who was still wearing his every day clothes. He jumped at the sound of my footsteps and turned towards me. He visibly relaxed as he looked again at the night sky.

“Hey.” I said softly. “What are you doing out here?”

He smiled and patted the space beside him. I quietly sat down and pulled my legs up against my chest, resting my chin on my knees.

“The sun’s about to come out.” He replied just as softly. The sun was about to come out? I really stayed awake the whole night?

He didn’t question me being out here, which I was slight glad for. He had a faint darkness under his eyes, which I didn’t notice the day prior when I arrived. I furrowed my eyebrows, biting my tongue to stop myself from questioning it. He wasn’t forcing me to talk about my problems, so I wouldn’t force him to talk about his. I glanced at the peeking sun and reached for Ventus, engulfing him in a sideways hug. His skin was freezing, he had been out here for a while. If his clothes were anything to go by, I’d say he never even went to sleep.

“Thanks.” He whispered.

I raised an eyebrow. What did I even do? Was it the hug, or just sitting here with him? Either way, I was glad it might have made him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: let them fuck  
> also me: but Xemnas
> 
> I've been rewatching the BBS cutscenes on youtube and... wow... I love Terra


	9. Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you alright?”
> 
> “Not at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like the summary is me every day  
> i'm supposed to be studying for my economy and calculus tests but instead i spent my day writing this chapter and then thinking whether i should post it or not for a couple of hours  
> i started writing this chapter and before i knew it **i had to up the rating**

I felt like a zombie. I probably looked like one too. I refused to look at myself in a mirror, I’d go into full on panic mode. We were all sitting down at the table, eating breakfast like a nice happy family. Ventus didn’t have a trace of dark circles under his eyes. I’ll have to ask him later what kind of concealer he used, I might need it to work some magic on myself.

I even got slightly nauseous, but the food was delicious and I didn’t want to seem ungrateful. Terra noticed how slow I was eating, he kept stealing bites of my pancakes. He silently asked me what was wrong, but I just offered him a tired smile and turned to our companions. I insisted in doing the dishes, since Aqua and Ventus cooked. Terra helped me collect our plates and take them to the sink.

“Are you alright?”

“Not at all.” I yawned as he handed me a dirty plate. “I feel like shit and I’m really tired.”

He reached for the utensils, but paused when he heard my words. “You slept just as much as I did.”

“I… didn’t.” I mumbled. He turned the water off and took the plate from my hands. He dropped it into the sink and I prayed that he didn’t break it.

“I thought you didn’t have a nightmare last night.” He frowned.

“I didn’t.” I repeated, looking away from him. “I just didn’t sleep. Please don’t yell at me, I might fall asleep halfway in. I didn’t even mean to. Let me clean up here and then proceed to feel like shit in bed.”

“We’re going to talk when you’re done here.”

I pouted like a little kid who just got reprimanded. He turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen. I quickly finished up in the dishes and promised Aqua that I would help her with lunch despite her insistence that she could take care of it. I finally got to Terra’s room and plopped down on the bed. I was tired as hell. There was no one who could make me move right now.

“Get up.” Terra slapped my butt. I yelped and sat up.

“Ouch.” I said sarcastically, making a mental note that I definitely wanted him to do that again, just not when I’m trying to sleep without actually going to sleep.

He sat on the bed with his back against the headboard. “Come here.” He muttered as he reached to grab my waist and pull me to sit between his legs, my back pressed up against his chest. I grabbed his hands and intertwined our fingers. He left an open-mouthed kiss on my cheek. I sighed and closed my eyes. “Last night was the first time in weeks that I could sleep well. There were no nightmares because I knew I had you in my arms.”

“That was so fucking cheesy.” I laughed. “I’m sorry, please continue.”

I felt his chest vibrating when he chuckled. “I’m in love, I can be as cheesy as I want.”

I wanted to retort that he couldn’t possibly be in love with me, but I decided against it. He was opening up. I didn’t want to say something that made him go back into his shell.

“I can’t stand having his memories.” I squeezed his hands in reassurance. “If it wasn’t for the occasional memory of you… It would be unbearable.”

I resisted the urge to laugh and call him cheesy again. I let him into my mind instead. “I don’t have nightmares as often anymore. I mostly get… _dreams_.” He left another kiss on the back of my neck, leaving goosebumps where his lips had touched my skin. “Some are memories, some are just completely made up. It begins with Xemnas, but then he slowly morphs into you.”

“Dreams? About what?”

“You know…” I shifted uncomfortably. “ _dreams_.”

He hummed and rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand. My eyes shot open when his lips brushed against my earlobe. “I want to try something.”

He moved his hands under my shirt, which was the same one I threw on last night. He placed them on my waist, keeping them for a couple of moments before moving higher. His fingertips felt electrifying against my bare skin. My heartbeat was quickening, heart slamming against my ribcage and threatening to jump out. He touched the underside of my breasts. I let my body fall limp in his arms. My head rolled into his shoulder when he brushed over my nipples. I mentally patted myself in the back for not putting a bra on this morning.

“Can I take it off?”

I nodded, already sitting up straight to give him enough space to move his hands up my sides, taking my shirt with them. He tossed it over my head and it landed somewhere beside his bed. “Can you take off yours, too?” My voice came out so small that I wasn’t even sure he heard me.

Something flew past me, but he was pulling me back against his chest before I could. The skin on skin contact made the heat pooling between my legs grow. His hands crept up my stomach slower than before, fingers teasing my sensitive nipples with feather-light touches once he finally reached my chest.

His tender touch was driving me crazy. I wasn’t used to someone taking their time with me, worshipping my body the way Terra was doing. His lips planted themselves on my neck, sporadically leaving a peck here and there, but his full attention focused on the hardening nubs between his thumb and index fingers. I arched my back, accidentally grinding my ass against him. He bit down on my neck and I had to bite my lip to keep the sounds from bubbling up my throat.

His hands moved to explore my hips. I was having a mental battle with myself; should I let him continue at his own pace, or tell him to hurry up? He was moving excruciatingly slow.

He fingered the waistline of my leggings, not quite sliding his fingers inside yet. He chuckled against my skin when I not so subtly moved my hips so he would touch me. He started pulling the leggings down my legs, I lifted my butt off the bed just enough for him to push them down to my thighs and I peeled them off the rest to the way. One of his hands pulled at my thigh until it was over his leg, then repeated the same process with my other leg.

I felt so exposed, spread out on the bed in my underwear, but I trusted Terra.

My hips jerked when his fingers made contact with my clit through my panties. He barely put pression on it, only enough to tease me. I grabbed his thighs to steady myself. His touch completely left me, but before I could protest, he was already moving his hand inside my underwear. A single finger slid between my folds, collecting the wetness to rub agonizingly slow circles on my clit.

“Terra, please…” I whined as my hands tightened their hold on him. “Stop teasing me.”

He scoffed, but complied. He moved his fingers to my entrance and slid a digit inside, testing the waters. My mouth fell open, but his free hand quickly moved my head so he could capture my lips. He swallowed the moan that almost escaped me. He added another finger, carefully stretching me out. Everything felt somehow better than when I was a Nobody.

I had to pull away from his lips when he quickened the pace of his fingers. His free hand left my chin to join the other one inside my panties. The digits inside me stilled for a moment to coat the tip of his other hand’s middle and ring fingers in my arousal, then moved to the neglected bundle of nerves. The simultaneous stimulation made me throw my head back against his shoulder. I hadn’t been with anyone or even touched myself since I became human again, so I was surely going to reach my peak soon.

I felt his erection straining against my ass, but I was in an uncomfortable position to return the favor. My hips were bucking towards his hands, every curl of his fingers bringing me closer and closer to my orgasm.

“I can feel you tightening around my fingers.” His hot breath hit the side of my face as he left a kiss right behind my ear. “Cum for me.”

I dug my nails into his thighs. If he wasn’t wearing his pants, I would’ve left crescent moon shapes there. I didn’t know where he found this momentary confidence, but I was enjoying every single second of it. “Terra.” I cried out before clamping my hand over my mouth to muffle my moans. My walls fluttered around his fingers as my back arched off his chest. He increased the pressure on my clit, enhancing the already indescribable feeling between my legs.

I let my hand drop to my lap once my body stopped twitching. Terra’s arms were now wrapped around me, keeping me flush against him. He was having trouble breathing, and I would tease him for it if I could find the strength to do anything other than lay on him.

“So I was right.” He mumbled to himself. “If I take it slow, it won’t remind you of _him_.”

I only half analyzed his words, my mind still in my post-orgasm high. He pushed me until I was sitting straight and got out from behind me, then leaned me back so I was laying down on the bed. I curled around the blankets and closed my eyes, letting sleep finally wash over me.


	10. Accidentally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t believe you just compared me to a Princess of Heart. I’m honestly really flattered.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone stop me

I woke up from a dreamless sleep in Terra’s arms. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. He dressed me in another shirt of his. I smiled as I imagined him struggling to put in over my sleeping body. He glanced at me, then turned back to his gummiphone, keeping the arm he had around me in place.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.”

“I can’t believe you just compared me to a Princess of Heart. I’m honestly really flattered.” I giggled. That might have been the best sleep I had gotten in a while. I wouldn’t mind if he helped me fall asleep like that every day. “What time is it?” I yawned.

“No idea. Smells like Aqua’s preparing lunch, though.”

My eyes widened. “I told her I would do it.”

“She knows you’re sleeping. Sit back and let her be our mother.”

“My new mom is younger than me.” I snickered. “Or is she actually older? This shit is so fucking confusing.”

Terra shrugged and threw his phone on the nightstand. “Did you sleep well?”

I winced at the sound it made as it bounced until it landed right on the edge. “Pretty well, actually. Like I could go for a second round.”

His roaring laughter filled my ears. He leaned down to kiss my temple. “Baby steps. When your nightmares are gone, we won’t leave the bed for days.”

I got up and stretched my arms. “At least take a shower with me?” He looked like he was considering it. I grabbed a clean pair of underwear from my bag, then turned to him with a pout. “Please? I promise it’ll be innocent.”

Of course it wouldn’t be innocent. He would’ve said no in an instant if he knew what I wanted to do. He got off the bed and I clapped my hands together in excitement. I pecked his lips and took his hand to pull him into the bathroom. My heart started beating loudly in my chest, I wouldn’t be surprised if Terra heard it.

I dropped the clean clothes on top of the toilet and pulled my hair up into a bun so it wouldn’t get wet. Terra went ahead into the shower, his clothes thrown messily on the floor. I sighed and scooped them up to put them into a pile near the door. Once my shirt and sticky panties were discarded, I slid into the shower with him. He let me get in front of him so I he wouldn’t hog all the water, even though deep down I knew he just wanted to check me out. I heard him inhale sharply when I  _ accidentally  _ pressed my body against his to kiss him right under his jawline. 

The way my name left his lips in a low voice was making it hard to pretend that I didn’t invite him to the shower so I could have my way with him. Teasing him without suffering as well was already a challenge. The façade wouldn’t last much longer, Terra could read my intentions like a book.

“What are you doing?”

“Taking a shower.” I said nonchalantly. “What about you?” The bar soap slipped through my fingers and clattered against the floor of the shower... _accidentally_.

Before I even attempted to reach for it, he grabbed my hips. “Don’t you dare bend down.”

“Why not?” I trapped my bottom lip between my teeth, already knowing the answer.

His grip tightened the slightest bit. He was  _ really _ keen on waiting for me to be ready, but there was a chance that Xemnas might torment me for the rest of my days, so I wasn’t about to let him keep me from being intimate with Terra. 

I waited until he loosened his grasp on me to turn around and push him against the wall. I let my eyes dance over his very built body. I brought a hand up to his collarbone, letting the tips of my fingers trail down his chest to finally reach his abs. I traced the lines that divided each of them, feeling as the muscles tensed under my touch. I was about to dip my hand lower, but he changed our positions, my back now against the cool tiles. He rested his forearm beside my head and placed his other hand right were my butt met my thigh. He left enough space between us so that his body wouldn’t even graze mine. 

Time went still around us as we gazed into each other’s eyes. I moved my hand to the back of his neck and gently tugged him to meet my lips. When I felt no resistance from him, I leaned in to meet him halfway. Our lips clashed in a messy, tongue filled kiss. He let me take control of the rhythm, which I was slightly glad for, but deep down I still wanted to leave my body at his mercy.

My free hand snuck around him to rest against his lower back, right over the curve of his enviable ass. He grabbed my thigh and hooked it around his waist. I suddenly came to the realization that we were in the shower, naked, and his member was pressed against my bare center. I leaned my head back against the wall to regain my breath after the bruising kiss.

“Wait.” I used the hand that was playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck to pull him away so I could look into his darkened eyes. “Let me return the favor.”

His chest was heaving rapidly. He leaned in, most likely to kiss me again, but I held his hair to prevent him from doing so. He let out a breathless laugh as a I caught an orange shade in his eyes, but it was gone as soon as I saw it. I found myself smiling with him.

“You don’t have to.”

I smiled. “I want to.”

I wrapped my fingers around the base of his shaft. His breath hitched. I bit my lip as I forced myself to look at him while he looked at my hand working on him. I had no intentions of teasing him. I wasted no time in pushing him against the wall again so I could have space to get on my knees. His hands found my hair, taking it out of the bun it was in so he could run his fingers through it. I pressed my tongue flat against the underside of his cock, then licked a line to his tip.

I was determined to hear his moans. I was glad he wasn’t huge, he was leaning more towards the average side, so I didn’t have to strain myself. I placed my hands on his thighs to keep him still as I wrapped my lips around the head and sucked lightly. 

The muscles of his thigh flexed under my touch. He was trying not to move and I appreciated the gesture. Despite not being that big, I was out of practice and surely a wrong move would activate my gag reflexes. 

I bobbed my head, taking him deeper into my mouth each time until I felt comfortable enough to quicken my motions. He let out a low groan and held a fistful of my hair, effectively keeping it out of my face. I held the neglected parts that my mouth couldn’t reach with a firm grasp and stroke him in sync with my head’s movements.

I tried my best to look up at him. I caught his eye for a moment, but then he closed them and leaned his head against the wall. He tightened his hold on my hair for a fraction of a second. I leaned back when I felt his hips quivering, afraid that he would thrust into my mouth and hit the back of my throat. I flicked my tongue once over him, tasting his salty pre-cum. 

“Stop.” He breathed out. “I’m close.”

I smirked. His length disappeared once again inside my mouth. I settled for quick, sloppy movements. I used both my hands to keep him against the wall, knowing that he wouldn’t stop himself from bucking his hips forward once he reached his climax.

His groans turned into loud moans. I had to gently pinch him to remind him to stay quiet unless he wanted his best friends to know what we were up to. After a strangled moan of my name fell from his lips, I felt the warm, bitter substance on my tongue. I slowed down so I could swallow his essence. Surprisingly, I managed to keep his hips from moving forward. I sat back and admired his body glistening with the water of the forgotten shower.

He panted as his hand moved from the back of my head to my cheek. He pulled me up until I was in front of him. “That was better than my dreams.”

“Oh?” I smirked. “You’ve dreamt about it?” He captured my lips in a quick kiss instead of answering. He leaned back against the wall, still breathless. His amber eyes slid open— wait, amber? I blinked rapidly and blue eyes stared at me in confusion. I smiled and patted his shoulder. “Come on, big guy. Let’s get cleaned up before someone calls us for lunch.”


	11. Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah, the honeymoon phase. When grass is greener, the skies are clear, and you’re in love.”
> 
> “It’s too soon to be talking about love.”
> 
> “Sure, and I’m not a Master.”

“Would you have rejoined the Nobodies in the True Organization with Xemnas if he asked you to?” Aqua asked, fumbling with the grass underneath our bodies.

I hummed, considering how to word my answer. “Honestly? Yeah, I would have. I really thought I was in love with him, so I would’ve jumped to the chance to be with him again even if it meant giving up my heart. Not only that, but my friends were there too. I don’t even know why, they tried to betray the old Organization.”

She nodded and tilted her head, as if trying to figure out what would be her next question. “Speaking about that, what was the Organization like?”

“Well… Living with eleven men is not very fun, unless you’re sleeping with one of them.” I laughed as I looked around us, trying to figure out why the air was beginning to get chilly. The sun was setting on the horizon, bringing me back memories from the World That Never Was and its eternal night. “Then after Castle Oblivion, when my friends died… it was never the same for me, you know?”

She glanced at Terra and Ventus, who were sparring. I knew she would know what I was talking about. She did spend over a decade in the Realm of Darkness without her friends- no, her family. She turned back to me with a raised eyebrow. 

“What’s that hickey?” My hand shot to cover my neck, where I faintly recalled Terra biting me. She laughed loud enough for the guys to turn to us. “I can’t believe  _ that’s _ what you’ve been doing in his room the whole day. Actually, scratch that. I’m not surprised. You two can’t keep your hands to each other.”

My face has to be flushed a deep red. As long as poor Ventus doesn’t find out and we shatter his innocence, I’m good. “We didn’t… do  _ it _ .”

“Oh, so you did other things.” She smiled and leaned down until her back was laying flat on the floor with her hands behind her head.

I didn’t want to disclose anything else to Aqua. I looked at Terra, who had taken his shirt off and was now wiping his face with it. The furious blush on my face intensified when I trailed my fingertips on my neck. 

“So, I don’t have a hickey?”

“No.” I heard her teasing tone.

I sighed. “Good. I can’t go back to Destiny Islands all marked.”

“Why not? Isn’t that why I told Riku to bring you?”

“It was your idea, huh?” I grinned.

She shook her head. “Ven’s.”

“I’ll have to thank him later.” I turned to the sweaty boys a couple of meters away from us, catching Terra already looking at me. He winked and turned back towards Ventus. 

“Ah, the honeymoon phase.” She sat up as she glanced between Terra and I. “When grass is greener, the skies are clear, and you’re in love.”

“It’s too soon to be talking about love.”

“Sure, and I’m not a Master.” 

I rolled my eyes. “My only other dating experience was Xemnas, if you could call that dating. I’d rather take it slow with Terra.”

“Yeah, that’s why you guys didn’t leave his room since this morning. I’m certain you were getting to know each other very well.”

“Hey, we came out to eat lunch.” I defended myself. 

She scoffed. “Right, and then went straight back to his room!”

“We were sleeping…” I saw the look she gave me and quickly scrambled for a better way to express myself. “Innocently sleeping! We were fully clothed.”

She raised her hands in defense. “I didn’t say otherwise.”

Something soft hit my face, obstructing my vision for a second. I glanced down at the black shirt on my lap, then up to Terra. I narrowed my eyes at him and took the shirt to fold it neatly and place it beside me. 

“Do I look like a damn hamper?” I shouted at him.

He laughed and jogged over to us. “Of course not, sweetheart.” He pressed his lips to my forehead, lingering for a second before pulling back. 

_ Sweetheart _ , a familiar deep voice repeated inside my head.

“Hey, are you okay?” Aqua asked as she grabbed my hand. I nodded, but she insisted. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

More like heard a ghost. “I think I’m gonna go back to Terra’s room.” 

She called my name, but I was already up and inside the castle. Once I was sure none of them would follow me, I leaned my back against a wall. My knees buckled under my weight and I sat down on the floor. There was a tightening in my chest that kept my lungs from expanding enough to let the air inside.

_ “Let me be yours.” _

_ “You’re the only one I want, sweetheart.” _

I let out a sob. I could feel his lips ghosting over my throat when he uttered those words. I dropped my head in my hands, clutching at my hair as the memory replayed in my mind. I knew I shouldn’t have been too happy when he abandoned my dreams today. 

I jumped at the feeling of someone grabbing my hands. When I realized it was just Terra, I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands rubbed my back soothingly. My sporadic sniffs were the only sound that surrounded us. I calmed down in his arms and let my grip around him loosen. He sat in front of me, one of his hands still rubbing my back. He left some space between us, but I shuffled forward. I needed him close to me, to anchor me in reality.

“I’m sorry. It just slipped out.” Even though I was sitting on the floor, I felt like my body was too heavy. A wave of fatigue washed over me. I decided to unwind my hands from Terra so I could lay down. He smiled and moved my hair away from my face. “What are you doing?”

“Exhausted.” I mumbled.

The smile turned into a frown. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“I’m comfortable.” I tried to curl into a ball, but he wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me back into a sitting position. I groaned and laid my head on his shoulder. “Sleep.” 

He sighed. “You can’t just sleep in the hallway, love.”

I grinned. “Luxord called everyone love. It sounded strangely good with that weird accent of his. It was like he suddenly became handsome for a couple of seconds.” I poked Terra’s cheek. “Keep calling me love. It’s cute.”

“Should I be worried that Luxord may steal you away?” He teased as he pulled both of us to stand up. I held onto the wall as we walked towards his room.

I gasped, holding my hand over my chest for dramatic purposes. “That old man? He's got to be at least fifteen years my senior."

“I don’t know… You seem to like older men.”

I stopped in my tracks. “I’d be very offended if you were wrong.” I giggled and went to sit down again, but Terra held me up. “You got me. I’m only dating you because you’re older than me.”

“No, I’m not.” He grunted as he struggled between keeping me upright and walking. We finally arrived in his room. He dropped me on the bed, which bounced under my weight. 

“Not physically.” I propped myself on my elbows as I watched as his still shirtless form closed the door. “ _ Definitely _ not physically.”

“May I point out your sudden mood swings?”

I waved him off. “But if my math doesn’t fail me, Ven said he met Ienzo when he was 10, so I was like 8 when that old bald dude fucked with you.” I mumbled as I counted on my fingers. “You’re ten whole years older than me.”

“I’m not.” He repeated, chuckling. “Weren’t you tired?”

“Not anymore!”

A yawn escaped me, contradicting my words. Terra disappeared behind the bathroom door. I wanted to see him when he got out, but I closed my eyes and ended up successfully falling asleep for the third time that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this chapter I realized that I have a thing for the older guys of the Organization (Xigbar, Vexen, Luxord, Xaldin) and I'm not remotely ashamed of it


	12. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wake up, fuckers. I made breakfast today.”
> 
> “Where the fuck did you learn to say that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote the first couple of chapters of the prequel and i've been resisting the urge not to post them until i finish this  
> i really want to write for Xemnas already

A low humming startled me out of my sleep. I tried to ignore it and get some more sleep, but then something hit the floor making me sit up. Now that I was slightly more awake I could hear the distinct ringtone of my gummiphone. I was going to kill whoever was calling me at this unholy hour. I swung my legs over the side of the bed. Now, where the hell did I leave that thing? I crawled on the floor until I found it beside Terra’s desk. I pressed the green button and Riku appeared on the screen.

“Finally!” He rolled his eyes. “You look like shit.”

“Yeah, I usually do when I wake up. What do you want?” I got off the floor and sat on the bed.

“So hostile. Am I still picking you up today?”

“Of course.” I sighed, rubbing a hand over my face. 

A muffled  _ no _ was heard behind me. I shrieked when Terra wrapped his arms around me and pulled me until I was back on the bed. He threw a leg over my lower body to keep me pinned down. “Mine.” He grunted.

“I’m hanging up before I witness something disturbing. Text me if you want Kairi to bring you anything.”

“Wait, Kairi’s coming?” I said, but Riku had hung up already. Terra took the phone from my hands and threw it across the room. I would’ve yelled at him if it hadn’t landed perfectly on top of my bag. He draped an arm over my stomach so he could pull me until I was under him. I let out a puff of air at the weight. “Get off, you’re going to suffocate me.”

“Kinky.” He mumbled. It was impossible to deal with him while he was half asleep like this.

His breath tickled my skin when he tucked his head in the crook of my neck. There was no way I could get him off without waking him up, so I opted for tangling my fingers in his hair and rub his scalp. He snuggled even further into me.

The door opened, slamming into the wall as Ventus walked in. “Wake up, fuckers. I made breakfast today.”

I furrowed my eyebrows. “Where the fuck did you learn to say that?”

Terra’s head came out from its hiding spot. “Gee, I wonder.

* * *

 

After a surprisingly delicious breakfast I took a long, warm shower to release the tension pent up in my muscles. I was dreading having to leave Terra behind, but it was better to do it now before I found myself too comfortable here. I walked out of Terra’s room, only to be tackled into the floor. I squealed as I caught two familiar pairs of blue eyes looking down at me. I wrapped my arms around them, engulfing them in a tight hug. 

“You saw each other three days ago.” Riku’s chuckle filled my ears.

“Three days too long!” Kairi hugged me even harder.

Naminé buried her head in my stomach. “It’s been so boring without you and Xion.”

I felt something prickling at the corners of my eyes. These girls have really grown on me in the short time we’ve lived together, especially Kairi, who always made me feel included when she noticed I was distancing myself from the group.

“Hey! Riku and I aren’t that boring.” Another voice chimed in.

“No fucking way!” I sat up, accidentally pushing them off me. “Sora’s here too?” The brunet smiled as he held a hand out for me. I took it and stood up, then he helped Kairi and Naminé. I turned towards Riku. “I know you’ve missed me.” I booped his nose.

He slapped my hand away with a scoff, but didn’t deny my words. I caught the corners of his lips twitching upwards before he turned around to follow Sora and the girls. I bit my lip as I walked towards the entry hall, where everyone was chatting happily, except for Terra. He was standing to the side, arms crossed over his chest. He straightened his posture when he caught my eye.  He glanced at the group, then took my hand to pull me behind a wall, away from their curious eyes. I couldn’t help but smile when he looked into my eyes. I reached up, tracing his cheek with my fingers. I touched his soft bottom lip just as his tongue darted out to wet it. 

His eyes remained on me, but mine were following my hand. I don’t know why the air around us felt so gloomy. It wasn’t the first time we would part ways, but then again our relationship was on a much deeper level than when he visited me in the Destiny Islands.

“Stay with me.” He leaned forward, pressing our foreheads together. I closed my eyes. “Don’t go.”

”Are you asking me to move in with you?” I brushed my nose against his, making sure to leave my lips out of his reach.

Part of me wanted him to say yes, but the logical part of me wanted him to say no. I wanted to take it slow. He didn’t make it easy for me, looking that good should be a sin. 

“Yes.”

Of  _ fucking _ course. When I want him to rush things he takes his time, yet when I want to go slow he dives in without a second thought. 

Our breaths mingled together due to our proximity. I looked at his lips to avoid his eyes. If I lost myself in that ocean, I’d find myself saying yes to his crazy idea. “I’m not even your girlfriend. I feel like I’d intrude here.”

“Easy.” He took a step back. I stared in confusion as he kneeled down on the floor. 

“Terra.” I hissed and grabbed his arm to pull him back up. “I’m not ready. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“You won’t.” He reassured me. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. I closed my eyes, feeling a single tear fall down my left cheek. I want to stop seeing someone else when I look at him. I want to have a normal relationship with him, no ghosts from the past disturbing the rare happy times we get.

“I won’t? Look at what happened yesterday!” I exclaimed. “I saw him in your eyes. One moment they were orange, then they turned back to normal. A stupid word got me all worked up and brought back things I didn’t even know I could remember anymore.”

He reached out for my face, but then he decided against it and let his arm drop to his side. He turned his face away from me. “You’re not over him.”

“I am! It’s just not helping me that you look exactly like him.” The words left my mouth before I could stop them. “Terra…”

“Is that why you’re with me?” His sharp tone cut right through me. 

He wasn’t facing me, instead deciding to focus on the wall behind me. I placed my hands on either side of his face.  “Terra.” I mumbled and leaned in to kiss him, but he turned his head and took my wrists in his hands, almost ripping them off. 

“You just want to sleep with me because I have his face. You pushed me away when I asked you to be my girl, and you just pushed me away when I asked you to move here.”

It’s not like I asked to see Xemnas everywhere, but he was right. I wanted a normal relationship yet our lives were far from normal. I had to admit, being with Terra put me at ease. I didn’t have actual nightmares while I was here. Maybe moving to the Land of Departure wouldn’t be that bad...

“Call me when you get home.” He kissed my forehead like he always does, except this time it felt much colder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t know where this came out from, i had planned to make their goodbye steamy


	13. Another Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s funny that you think she won’t hit me just to get to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love pretending Kairi and Sora didn’t die nor disappear at the end of kh3

It was strange that after an amazing two days with Terra, we weren’t parting ways on good terms. When he walked away from me, I caught Riku and Sora right around the corner watching us. They offered me sympathetic smiles when they realized I turned to them. Riku was the first one to reach for me when I dropped on my knees and started crying. He kept an arm locked around me while Sora placed his hand on my shoulder. 

They didn’t leave me alone until I was seated inside the gummi ship, where Kairi and Naminé replaced them. Being babied by them should’ve bothered me, but part of me craved the feeling I got when they showered me with love. It was sort of selfish of me.

“Yen Sid summoned us– for real this time.” Riku glanced at me with a smile etched upon his lips, which I couldn’t bring myself to return. “He wanted to give Sora another chance at the exam, and the King insisted that you guys might be ready to take it.”

“Then why is Kairi here?” Sora asked before Kairi swatted him on the back of his head then kissed him right where she had hit him. I felt a warmth in my chest as I witnessed the exchange.

“The traditional one?” I found the strength to speak up. I got up from my seat and walked around Riku’s. I crossed my arms over my chest as I leaned my shoulder onto it.  “Or that bullshit exam he made you go through with Sora?”

I noticed we arrived at a world, but it wasn’t the Mysterious Tower. I leaned in to look at our surroundings better. Radiant Garden. Riku shrugged at my previous question, then chuckled when he noticed the confusion in my eyes. “Kairi and Naminé are staying here until we come back.”

I nodded. I remembered that I still wanted to talk to Ienzo. “Do we have to go soon?”

“Why?” He asked as the ship came to a stop.

I shrugged. “Wanna go to the castle.”

His eyes roamed my still tear stained face. I saw the uncertainty as he debated whether to let me go or not. I shifted my weight from one leg to another while he reached forward to place a hand on my forearm, squeezing slightly. 

“Be back in an hour. Clean up, I’m sure the guys will kill Terra if they know what happened.”

I laughed and swiped my hands across my wet cheeks. “They’ll find out, eventually. No one can seem to keep a secret around here.”

I promised the girls that I would find them later to say our goodbyes. I headed towards the castle, smiling at Dilan and Aeleus as I walked in. I stopped for a moment, trying to remember where I had seen the laboratory where they conducted their experiments. I turned around at the sound of my name, Even was standing at the end of the hall with his arms crossed over his chest. I could swear he was grinning, but it wasn’t clear from the distance between us so I shrugged it off. 

“Where’s your son?” I asked as I walked towards him. 

He raised an eyebrow. “My so–“ He cut himself off. A look of realization washed over his expression. He sighed. “Busy.”

I resisted the urge to facepalm. “I asked where’s Ienzo, not how’s Ienzo.” 

He smiled sarcastically. “Busy in the laboratory.”

We looked into each others eyes. I glared at him, he was simply in the mood to defy me. I pressed my lips together and rolled my eyes, breaking our staring contest. 

“I’ll find him myself, then.” I huffed. “Thank you, old man.”

His right eye twitched. He straightened up, his form suddenly seeming taller than he already was. His lips parted to say something, but another voice interrupted him before he could talk.

“Now, is that any way to treat our favorite girl, Even?”

Ienzo smirked, something I only ever saw him do when he was Zexion. Seeing him being playful with Even as opposed to their serious nature back when we were Nobodies was refreshing.

“Your favorite girl?” I pouted. “I thought I was the only one.”

“You are.” Ienzo assured me, even though I was just kidding. “What brings you here?”

“I came to visit my favorite guys.” I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed rather tightly. He let out a puff of air at my hug, making his hair jump and tickle my cheek.

When I let go of him, he placed his hand on his chin and looked around us. “I don’t see Terra around here.”

I looked down, but he quickly held my chin so I would be looking at him. I noticed Even had left us alone. His head was adorably tilted to the side which made his hair fall away from his face. Instead of seeing just one eye, now I could see it fully and could even see half of the other one. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” I whispered. I blinked a couple of times to make sure that no crying would be happening again, but I failed miserably. “Everything.”

I wrapped my arms around him again, this time clinging onto his lab coat so he wouldn’t step away from me. I knew he wouldn’t, not until I pulled away first. I let it all out. Everything from the nightmares to the hallucinations, to the last conversation I had with Terra.

“He thinks I want to be with him because he looks like Xemnas. The worst part is that at first I did, I wanted to grasp at anything that would remind me of Xemnas, but now? I want every memory of him out of my life.”

We migrated to the floor at some point. He draped an arm over my stomach as I laid on the ground with my head on his lap.

“I just can’t stand knowing that I’m hurting Terra.”

Ienzo wiped my temples with his free hand every time a tear would fall from my eyes. He let me rant for a couple of minutes about both Terra and Xemnas. Ansem walked by us once, then a second time with Even by his side. They stepped over Ienzo’s legs and kept walking without giving sparing us a glance.

“They  _ do _ have the same face.” He murmured under his breath. I sat up in an instant, almost hitting him in the process. 

“Don’t tell me they have the same face! You’re supposed to be helping me!” I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I shifted until I could rest my head on his shoulder, since we were around the same height it was too low for me to lean on him comfortably. 

“I don’t quite understand what you want me to say.” 

I shook my head. “It’s okay. I just needed to get it out. I think you’re the only one I can vent my problems to.”

“Something still troubles you.” He patted my head sort of awkwardly. 

Damn him for being so perceptive. “I’m fine, Ienzo. I should probably go. I want to see Roxas before I take off.”

We stood up and he walked me to the entrance of the castle, where Dilan opened the door for me. I thanked him and turned to Ienzo. 

“You know, if you answered your phone once in a while I wouldn’t have to come all the way here to see you.” He was about to reply, but I cut him off. “I swear if you tell me you’re busy—“

“I’ll try to answer.” He smiled and hid his hands in the pockets of his coat. “Take care.”

I waved goodbye at them and thought about heading to Merlin’s to ask him about Leon and the gang, but I didn’t know how much time I had wasted already so I decided to go straight to the guys’ house. It was a short walk away from the castle, soon enough I was knocking on the door and Roxas opened it before engulfing me in a bone breaking hug. 

I gladly returned the hug, despite the lack of oxygen in my lungs. After a couple of moments he was still not giving signs of letting go. I narrowed my eyes as I looked over his shoulder at the three girls sitting on the couch. They quickly averted their eyes from us. 

When Roxas finally pulled away, I recognized the look in his eyes. I raised my eyebrows and pointed at him. “No pity from you.” I pointed in the general direction of Lea and Isa. “Any of you. And I’m not telling you any more than whatever the girls already said.”

“Oh, come on! I want to know the full story.” Lea (Axel?) whined. I summoned my Keyblade, he immediately shut up and ducked behind Isa. 

“It’s funny that you think she won’t hit me just to get to you.” Isa rolled his eyes. I dismissed my weapon at the sound of Xion’s voice.

“Are you okay?” Xion asked softly. I couldn’t bring myself to get mad at her. I smiled and nodded.

“Believe me, I’ve had worse days.” 


	14. I Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s been you all along. You’re the one I fell for. You made me grow a heart.”

Standing alone in front of Yen Sid was more intimidating than I thought. His tall figure towered a good foot over me as he stood up and walked around his desk. He placed his hand on my shoulder for a brief moment. “I have no doubt that you possess the qualities of a true Keyblade Master. I would give you the title without second thought.”

I pressed my lips together. “I’m sensing a but somewhere around here.”

He chuckled. “Your master spoke very highly of you. He wouldn’t have bequeathed you that powerful Keyblade if he thought you were unworthy.”

I remembered the reactions from the Nobodies when the Keyblade appeared in my hand. Most of them were intrigued by the fact that I could wield it at all, but Xemnas and Xigbar were mostly astonished at the appearance, as if they knew where it came from.

A knock at the door startled me, but Yen Sid must have been expecting someone. He called for them to come in. The door slowly opened. Terra was in this usual attire. Fuck that tight shirt. It leaves little to the imagination and I hate it.

“Ah, Terra. Do come in, we were just waiting for you.” Yen Sid walked back to his seat. 

I turned my gaze to the floor.  _ We _ were waiting? Nobody told me he was coming. 

He walked forward until he was by my side. He left a good few feet between us, and I had to stop myself from reaching out for his hand or shuffle closer to him.

“In front of me stand two incredibly powerful wielders of the key. Both of you were taught in the traditional arts of the Keyblade for many years, to the point where your respective masters thought you reached the peak of your training.”

I saw Terra’s fists clenched tightly from the corner of my eye. 

“Despite the reputation that precedes you, I must witness it firsthand. Just a friendly match to see how your abilities have matured.” He closed his eyes for a second. “It will take place first thing tomorrow morning. I hope I’m convinced to name you both Keyblade Masters. You’re dismissed.”

I pressed my lips together while I turned around and headed for the door. Just as I was about to reach for the handle, Terra beat me to it. He opened the door and motioned for me to go first, even though he didn’t meet my eyes. 

I was unable to find my voice to thank him, or say anything at all. I waited until he stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him to grab his wrist. He stopped in his tracks. 

I clearly didn’t think his through. What the hell am I supposed to say to him? It hasn’t even been a full day since the last time we saw each other. I thought I would have more time to set my thoughts straight and decide what I wanted.

“Can you–“ He cleared his throat. “Are you going to let go?”

I moved my hand onto his gloved palm. I found no resistance when I laced my fingers between his, contrary to his half-request for me to let go.

“I’m sorry.” I closed my eyes as I leaned my head into the back of his shoulder. “That seems like the only word I keep repeating to you.”

He didn’t pull away from me, but he didn’t move closer either. He stood still as I sobbed into his shoulder and held his hand. 

“Fuck, I don’t deserve you.” I laughed bitterly. “You’ve done nothing but be there for me, hold me when I needed it and keep me at bay when  _ he  _ comes to taunt me. What do I do? Nothing! I’ve done nothing in return for you.”

That made him turn his head towards me. At least, it was progress. 

“It’s been you all along. You’re the one I fell for.  _ You _ made me grow a heart.”

“That was Xemnas.”

My eyes fluttered open. I stepped around, still holding his hand, to catch a good look at his face. I gasped at the sight. His eyes were looking at the ground, but turned to me when he realized I was standing in front of him. The tip of his nose was a soft shade of pink, making him look adorably young. 

What made me catch my breath was his tear stained cheeks. I hadn’t seen Terra cry, the sight absolutely broke me. I pressed my lips to his damp cheek, the slight saltiness slipping through my lips. His fingers twitched against mine. I retracted my hand, but he tightened his grip.

“You had his appearance, but it was you. He was keeping me satisfied for the sake of having a Keyblade wielder by his side, especially after Roxas and Xion ‘betrayed’ him. You made me smile because you  _ wanted _ to see me happy.”

“I shouldn’t have stepped in. It was a mistake.” His voice was surprisingly calm despite the disheveled look on his face. 

“I don’t want to be with you because you look like him, Terra.” I held onto the side of his neck, gently putting pressure so he would turn his head towards me. “I also wouldn’t sleep with you for the same reason. I want  _ you _ . Not Xemnas,  _ you _ .”

What else could I say? I dread the time we have to be away from each other. I want him to hold me every night to keep the nightmares at bay, even though it still sounds too cheesy to be true. I felt safe in his arms.

I left a hesitant kiss on his lips. His grip tightened. He wasn’t indifferent to me, to my actions. I wanted to say so much. I appreciated every moment I spent with him. I melted when he kissed my forehead. My heart still skipped a bit when I looked into his eyes.

I wanted to tell him so many things, but nothing seemed to come out of my mouth. His breath caressed my skin as he huffed. A playful smile appeared on his lips as he pulled away to look at me.

“Since you told me to ask you next time we saw each other... Will you be my girlfriend?”


	15. Friendly Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shut up.”
> 
> “Make me.”

I underestimated Terra’s strength, or maybe he’s just channeling this anger into his attacks. Riku and Sora’s eyes watching our every move did nothing to ease my nerves. 

I held my Keyblade up to block his attack, pushing him backwards to gain at least a second to run away. I was panting heavily, it felt like it was hours ago that we began this ‘friendly match’ but I’m sure it had been only a couple of minutes. If it wasn’t for my quick reflexes, many bruises would cover my body and probably would have a broken bone somewhere.

I guess Terra didn’t take very well my answer to being his girlfriend.

I raised my arm, ready to strike, but he casted Blizzaga. I had to dismiss my Keyblade so I would be able to drop to the floor and roll over. Taking advantage of my new position, I stood up and kicked the back of his legs, making him kneel on the floor. I quickly summoned my Keyblade again, but managed to block the blow  _ somehow _ without even looking at me, since I was behind him. 

I casted Firaga. He easily evaded it and Sora had to rush off so it wouldn’t hit him instead. I was about to shout an apology, but Terra was right on my heel. He swung his Keyblade to the left, then back to the right. I flipped backwards, successfully landing on my feet. It missed me by an inch. He took a moment to regain his breath.

We stood a couple of meters away, staring at each other. He didn’t seem as tired as I was, but his chest still rose and fell rather quickly. The breezy outside air made loose strands of hair flow into my face, despite my attempt to keep it up in a bun.

My lips curled into a smirk before swinging at him again. He blocked the attack and used my own force to make me lose my balance. When I was stumbling sideways he finally landed a hit on me. The strength of the blow made the air leave my body. I coughed until I finally felt the oxygen flowing into my lungs. I leaned into my Keyblade as I took a deep breath. I felt my right shoulder and back burning. Well, that’s going to leave a nasty bruise…

“Are you okay?” I flinched when Terra reached out to touch my shoulder. I didn’t miss the hurt flashing through his eyes.

“I’m fine, nothing a potion can’t fix. That’s my dominant arm, though.” I hissed as I tried to raise the Keyblade, but pain shot from my shoulder down to my arm, making me drop it instantly. 

“I’ve seen enough.” Yen Sid stepped in. “Riku, Terra, accompany her inside. I must talk to Sora alone.”

I headed towards tower, not bothering to check if they were following me. Terra got to the door first and opened it, letting Riku and I walk in first. We headed up the stairs and walked into a room that appeared out of nowhere. I’ll never get used to that.

Riku tried to inspect my sore shoulder. I was wearing a long-sleeved crop top, so it would be hard to take a look at it. “I can take my shirt off if you want to take a closer look.”

He nodded and helped me getting my right arm out of the fabric since I couldn’t raise it. I slid it off the rest of the way. I slipped the bra strap off to let it rest on my arm, it was digging into my shoulder. His fingers ghosted over my back, then gradually increased the pressure until I had to take a step forward to get away from the pain. He repeated the same process in different areas, then held my arm and tried to make me move my shoulder around but I couldn’t. 

“I don’t think there’s anything broken.” He mumbled, more to himself than to me. “A simple potion will do the trick.”

He wandered in front of the shelves, examining the various glass containers. I felt Terra’s eyes on me, but I couldn’t bring myself to raise my gaze to look at him. I waited until Riku handed me the potion and gulped down its contents. I gagged at the slight sour taste. 

“I’ll be right back. I’ll go… check on Sora.” Riku started walking backwards to the door. He smiled and gave me a thumbs up before disappearing behind the door.

Terra’s footsteps echoed in the small room. He stopped in front of me, grasping my chin to tilt my head up. He wasted no time in connecting our lips, pushing me backwards until my lower back hit the table. I had to cling onto him with my good arm when he hoisted me onto the table, never breaking the kiss as he stepped between my legs. I pushed him away so I could regain my breath.

“I thought you were upset with me.”

“I was.” He leaned down to leave a trail of open mouthed kisses on my neck. “Until I got jealous.” He placed his hands on my waist and I suddenly realized that I was still topless.

I grabbed his hair and pulled until he was facing me. “Am I understanding correctly? Jealous of the  _ kid _ that just walked out of this room?”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

And he did. He kissed me with even more force than before. One of his hands caressed my inner thigh, moving as high as he could without touching me where I needed it the most. I bucked my hips and his knuckles brushed against the denim of my shorts.

“Of all the times you wear skirts,” Terra grunted as he struggled to unbutton the shorts. “And the one time I need you to, you don’t.” He yanked them open and slid them off my legs.

“Oh, I was supposed to know you would try to get inside my pants after slamming your fucking Keyblade in-” I cut myself off with a breathy moan. Terra started rubbing me through my panties, putting enough pressure to feel pleasurable but not enough to take me to my peak. He pushed me back onto the table, knowing I wouldn’t be able to resist with only one arm.

If the secret to get Terra to lose his composure was getting hit by a Keyblade and stripping to look at the injury, I would’ve asked Riku or Lea to hit me a long time ago.

He slipped my underwear down my legs and spread my legs. He held the back on my thighs to keep my legs open. He gave my clit a kitten lick without warning, making me squeak involuntarily. He chuckled and drew it into his mouth. The occasional flick of his tongue while he sucked the small nub made me forget about the throbbing on my back as it arched off the table. I reached down and tangled my fingers in his hair. 

He let go one of my thighs. He slid a single digit inside me, testing the waters. I responded to the intrusion with a whine from my lips and a jerk of my hips. He hummed against me, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure over me.

Another finger stretched me open. His mouth abandoned its assault on my clit, switching to nip at the skin of my inner thigh. He quickened his fingers, curling them into me at a relentless pace. I was drowning in pleasure, feeling my peak coming quickly yet it didn’t come fast enough. I tried to take a good look of Terra’s face buried between my legs, but it was too painful to prop myself on my elbows, so I decided to focus on the feeling instead.

I bit down onto my lip, swallowing the moans that threatened to bubble up my throat. The last thing I wanted was for anyone to hear us and figure out what we were up to.

He pulled his fingers out and started lapping up my wetness, flicking his tongue back and forth. He was getting messy, his rhythm faltering. He latched his lips back on my sensitive nub, driving me effectively towards my orgasm. He had to move his hands to my hips and keep them pinned down.

My grip on the back of his head tightened, keeping him in place. I bit down so hard on my lip that I must be drawing blood from it. The growing pressure on my stomach was finally relieved, washing over my body in shockwaves. My eyes fluttered close as my walls spasmed and clenched around nothing. I fell limp on the table, even while he kept teasing my now pulsating nub with the sporadic flick of his tongue. 

He pulled me back into a sitting position, arms wrapping around my body to pull me into him. I looked up into his eyes, feeling my body heat up from the mere action. He leaned forward and I thought he would kiss me, but he moved back a second later. 

“Terra…” I murmured.

“Fuck.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I know you said you didn’t have an answer yet, but—“

“Yes. I’ll be your girlfriend.” I grinned and pulled him into a bruising kiss despite the sting on my lower lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t know how i plan for angsty chapters and they end up in smut, or i plan for them to sin and they end up crying THeRE’S NO IN BETWEEN


	16. Masters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let’s go before I change my mind and end up fucking you into this mattress.”
> 
> “Doesn’t seem like a bad idea to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m going to hell

“Feeling better now?” Terra asked as he massaged the knots out of my shoulders. Despite the purple bruises that covered my skin, the potion numbed it enough to make the pain go away. Terra’s fingers dug into my shoulder blades and I couldn’t help but moan at the feeling, even thought it was muffled by the pillow.

I was drifting off to sleep, but he stopped his movements and playfully bit the back of my neck. I groaned and shoved my head further into the pillow.

“The sooner we to go Master Yen Sid, the sooner we can go home.” He whispered in my ear, his tongue darting out to flick my earlobe. I swatted his head away. “Come on, babe. I know you would rather sleep on my bed.”

I turned my head to the side. “At least take me to dinner before trying to sleep with me.”

Terra laughed and helped me into a sitting position before pulling me to straddle his thighs. He pecked my lips, but I wasn’t about to let him get away. I grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him to meet my lips. He groaned into my mouth, making me ground my hips into his so I could hear the glorious sound again.

“Stop.” He breathed out. “Not here. Let’s see what the master wants, then we’ll go home.”

I pouted, placing a finger in the middle of his chest. I loved that black shirt, but I loved him more with it off. I stopped moving my hips, he quickly took ahold of them and bucked up into me. I cursed at the layers of clothing between us.

“I said _not here_.” He nudged my head to the side so he could have access to my neck. He immediately started sucking my skin into his mouth, his tongue and teeth taking turns to caress it.

I let a soft moan escape through my parted lips. He pulled away, his breath tickling the wet skin as he moved towards my collarbones to nibble and kiss.

“Fuck, Terra. Please.” He used one of his arms to pull me flush against him, the other hand was kneading my ass. “You’re teasing me.”

I heard a knock coming from the door. Terra’s mouth never left my neck, instead he seemed more interested in sucking another mark into my skin.

“I’m not going in, in case you two aren’t decent.” Riku said through the door, followed quickly by Sora’s giggle. “But we’re leaving soon.”

“We’ll be–“ I gasped as Terra’s hands slipped inside my shirt. “We’ll be right there!” Terra crashed his lips into mine. I fisted his shirt, needing to hold onto something at the force he used since I almost fell back. His touch disappeared, making me whine at the loss of his warmth against my skin.

“Let’s go before I change my mind and end up fucking you into this mattress.”

I bit my lip, propping myself on my elbows as I looked up at him. “Doesn’t seem like a bad idea to me.” I paused to stand up to my full height so I could press my cheek to his and whisper into his ear. “Master Terra.”

His eyes darkened. He grabbed my hand and practically stomped out of the room, leaving me the stumble behind him. We headed up to Yen Sid’s study, where he was in his usual seat behind a table. His eyes fluttered open when he heard us walk into the room. I didn’t know if he was glaring at us or it was his usual way to look at everyone, but I had to cast my gaze to the ground.

He waved a hand in the air and a golden box with mint green details that reminded me of my keyblade appeared on the table. “Your new armor, Master. I’m sure you are acquainted with its use.”

I bit back a squeal. Fucking finally. I wouldn’t have to depend on the others anymore. I reached out for the box, then retreated my arm. Terra laughed and nudged me to grab the box. “Thank you.” I hugged it close to my chest with one arm.

He lectured us on our new responsibilities as masters. I tuned out of the conversation halfway in, staring at the master but my mind drifting to the man standing too close to me yet not close enough.

His fingers brushed against the back of my free hand, then they explored the palm of my hand before finding my own and intertwined them. I didn’t want to make it seem like I wasn’t paying attention to the master, so I squeezed Terra’s hand instead of turning to him.

“Wait,” I interrupted. “Where’s Sora?”

“He has declined the opportunity to retake the exam.” He looked down at Terra and I’s hands for a moment, and I could swear he was grinning. His usual serious expression soon returned. “I’m afraid you’ll have to ask him his reasons.”

I furrowed my eyebrows. Why would he come all the way here just to turn the master down? 

“I believe you have new duties to attend to, Masters.”

Terra smiled and bowed his head respectfully. I thanked him once again and we walked out of the room to go find Riku and Sora. Once we were outside, Terra grabbed the box from my arm and dropped it on the ground. He pushed me until my back collided with the door and pressing his growing erection against my lower stomach.

He looked like he was about to say something, but the last thing I wanted to do now was talk. I leaned forward and pressed my lips against the base of his throat, searching for the spot where his mouth dropped open. When I found it, I sucked the skin into my mouth and ground my hips into his. He let out a low groan.

“I can’t believe that—“ His adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. “Fuck, I got so hard when you called me—“

I pulled away to smirk at him. “What? _Master Terra_?” He pressed his forehead against mine and searched for my lips, but I leaned away.

“Don’t be a tease.”

I laughed. “Learnt from the best.”

* * *

I barely unlocked the door of my shared place with the girls when Terra was already shoving me inside and pushing me against the back of the door, much like he did outside Yen Sid’s study. He trapped my lips with his, wasting no time in locking the door behind me and grabbing the back of my thigh to raise my leg to the side of his hip, pressing our arousals together. There were too many layers of clothing between us.

His name left my lips when he started grinding into me. I had to pull away from him to take a breath, but he quickly pulled me back into the kiss. He grabbed my other thigh and wrapped my legs around his waist. Once he made sure I was holding onto him, my back left the door. We stumbled around the hallway until we finally reached my bedroom.

He dropped me on the bed so he could close the door, even though we were alone we didn’t know if anyone would arrive and catch us. He almost ripped his armor and red suspenders off and pulled his shirt over his head before joining me on the bed. I pushed him down so I was straddling him and his hands placed themselves right over my knees, his thumbs caressing my skin.

I took my armor off my right forearm, followed by the other piece on my left thigh. I took a moment to admire his shirtless torso, even though his shirt left little to imagination. I trailed my fingers between the spaces between his abs, teasing the skin with my nails. He looked up at me with parted lips.

“I love you.”

I stopped on my tracks to look into his eyes. I found myself smiling and reaching for him to sit up. He propped himself up on his arms, lips barely brushing mine.

“I love you, too.”

With my armor out of the way, he moved his hands higher on my thighs until he reached the button of my shorts and undid it. I grabbed the hem of my top and pulled it off, feeling Terra’s eyes on me the whole time.

He left my shorts unattended to reach behind me and unclasp my bra. I fought the urge to cover my body by reminding myself that he’s already seen me naked, even though it felt much more intimate right now. We were going down a path we tried to reach before, but Xemnas prevented us from doing so. I pushed every thought of him to the back of my mind so it wouldn’t surface at the worst moments.

The rest of our clothes flew around the room, leaving us only in our underwear. Terra flipped us over so I was underneath him once again. He placed his hand on my cheek as he looked down at me. “Don’t push yourself. If you want to stop at any time, just tell me.”

I nodded and our lips met once again. Our kisses were becoming slow, full of passion, our only goal was to savor each other instead of racing for release.

He reached between us and slid my panties off my legs. He parted my wet folds, gathering the evidence of my arousal on his fingers. His fingers moved up my slit until he teased my sensitive nub, making me cry out. He captured my pleasured sounds as he kissed me.

He released my lips and sat up, watching with hungry eyes as his fingers disappeared inside me. I moaned at the stimulation but I wanted— no, _needed_ more. I grabbed his wrist and he immediately stopped to look at me.

I pulled him back down and tugged at his underwear, hoping he would get the hint. He struggled for a moment to push them down his legs since I didn’t want to release him from my grasp, but he eventually managed to throw them to the ground.

He lined himself up with my entrance, hesitating for a moment. I leaned up to press a quick kiss on his lips, but he took the opportunity to deepen it. While I lost myself in the taste of him, he slowly entered me.

My body tensed for a moment, not used to the sensation of someone filling me up. Terra peppered my neck with kisses, moving down until he trapped my nipple between his teeth, then repeated the action with the other one. I arched me back and he snuck an arm around me to keep our bodies pressed flush.

He let go of my nipple as he pulled out, only to push into me again. I surprised both of us at the loud moan of his name that escaped me. That seemed to snap something inside him and throwed the gentleness out the window. He grabbed one of my legs to wrap around his hips as his thrusts sped up.

He hit the sensitive spot inside me, making my walls involuntarily clench around him. I kept an arm around him, nails digging into his back, while the other rested on his lower back to encourage him to keep up his quick pace.

I was submerged in a pool of pleasure, but it wasn’t enough. I would never reach my orgasm like this. I snuck the arm that was on his lower back to my clit, eagerly rubbing circles on it. I almost screamed out at the enhanced feeling.

Terra nudged my hand away and replaced it with his own. He expertly rubbed the bundle of nerves, inching me closer towards my peak.

I pulled him down into a kiss, making his thrusts falter for a second before he pulled himself together. I bit his bottom lip, pulling it towards me before letting it fall back. His eyes were full of lust as he looked into mine, I couldn’t help but smirk.

It fell from my lips as a certain snap of his hips made me call out his name as if it was a prayer. I whined as he sat back, making my arms fall to my side. The new angle made see stars, my hands fisting the sheets underneath me. I wanted to watch Terra as my orgasm took over, but once I felt the pressure gathering on my lower abdomen it was impossible to keep my eyes open.

My walls clamped down around him, his fingers focused on rubbing my sensitive bundle of nerves to milk my climax for as long as he could. I nearly shouted his name as my legs tightened around him. His thrusts grew sloppier after he stopped stimulating my clit, he grabbed my hands and pinned them down at each side of my face. He laced our fingers together.

Within a couple of thrusts and after a low moan of my name fell from his lips, I felt a warm stickiness spreading inside me. Terra fell on my chest after he pulled out of me. I felt his release tickling onto the bed, but I was too lazy to do anything about it.

He rolled over and draped an arm around me to pull me against his sweaty chest. He kissed my shoulder and rubbed patterns on the skin of my stomach, lulling me to sleep.


	17. Freezing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re like hormonal teenagers.” 
> 
> “Can’t blame me when I have a boyfriend that looks like this.”

I woke up abruptly drenched in sweat, as if I had just had a nightmare, but I didn’t recall. I didn’t even remember what I had been dreaming about. I placed my hand over my chest to feel my racing heartbeat and realized I was naked. I grabbed the hand trailing dangerously close to my inner thighs, catching a glimpse of their dark skin as I went to push it away. 

I sat up and reached for the lamp on my nightstand. Once its light filled the room, I looked at the man laying beside me and  saw the silver hair I knew in my heart to be Xemnas’. I screamed out and suddenly woke up once again in my bed, the room’s only source of light was the moon sneaking through the window. 

“Hey, it’s me. You’re okay, baby.” Terra’s voice filled my ears. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding as he held me close to his chest. “I’m here, my love.”

My heart swelled at the new nickname. I sniffed. “It’s been so long. I-I thought—“

He pressed his lips to my forehead. “It’s okay, you’re safe. It was only a nightmare. Do you want to go for a walk?”

I nodded. I looked through my drawers for a fresh pair of panties and slid them on. I handed Terra a pair of sweatpants he left here when he visited, but I couldn’t find underwear so he just put on the same pair that was discarded on the floor. I grabbed his shirt off the floor and put it on. He grabbed my hand and we walked in silence down the hall until we reached the door. 

We headed towards the beach, which was just behind the house. I sighed at the feeling of the unusually cold sand under my feet. We continued walking until we almost reached the water, then plopped down on the sand. I settled between Terra’s legs as he hugged me from behind. 

I closed my eyes to focus on the sound of the waves crashing on the shore. I wished the sound alone would lull me back to sleep, but the fear of Xemnas making another appearance was still present.

“Are you feeling better?” Terra murmured.

“I am.” I whispered back.

I opened my eyes and stood up, leaving a dumbfounded Terra sitting on the sand. He stared at me while I dipped my toes in the water. It was definitely warmer than I expected, but still cold enough to think twice about getting in. I pulled the shirt I was wearing over my shoulders and threw it on the sand behind me. I kept walking deeper into the water.

“You’re gonna freeze to death.” He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and turned to him. “I’ll be fine!” I wrapped my arms around myself, already feeling a chill running down my spine. I stopped when the ocean reached my waist and turned towards Terra again, extending my arm towards him.

“Oh no, I’m not getting in.” 

I pouted. He sighed and stripped out of his sweatpants before slowly walking into the water, clearly hiding his discomfort with the cold. He finally reached me and, instead of grabbing my hand, he wrapped his arms around me. Our bare torsos were pressed together, my hardened nipples brushing against his skin when our chests rose and fell due to our breathing. 

He leaned down to kiss me, but when he made a move to pull away, but I tangled my hands in his hair to keep him in place. He groaned against my mouth as I jumped and wrapped my legs around his hips. His hands moved to my sides, thumbs brushing the undersides of my breasts. 

We pulled away breathless from the kiss. I unwrapped myself from him so I could pull his boxers down, then jumped into his arms again. I pushed my panties to the side and he plunged into me, making me moan louder than I should’ve. I looked around, making sure we were alone on the beach despite it being too early in the morning.

“Fuck, Terra.” I whined, holding onto him.

He moaned softly in my ear as he held my hips and thrusted up into me. He was hitting a deeper spot inside me with this position, it was hard to keep from making any loud sounds that would make someone discover us. 

I bit down on his shoulder to silence myself as I quickly reached my peak, Terra following shortly after. We smiled as we looked into each other’s eyes. 

“We’re like hormonal teenagers.” He chuckled as he pulled out of me and set me on the ground. The water seemed even colder now against my heated skin. 

I grinned. “Can’t blame me when I have a boyfriend that looks like  _ this _ .” I motioned to his face. He laughed and pecked my lips, pulling away before I could deepen the kiss.

“Let’s go. You’re cold.” He noticed my body was quivering in his arms. He reached up and teased my nipples with his thumbs.

I bit my lip to keep a moan from escaping me. “Don’t do that.”

“Do what?” He asked, fingers brushing my nipples again. “Oh, this?” He held the nubs between his thumb and index fingers. 

“Terra!” I cried out, arching my back to press my breasts into his hands. 

“Let’s continue this back inside, love. I don’t want anyone to catch us and get a glimpse of your beautiful body.”

* * *

“I can’t believe you went home without us.” Kairi scoffed as she bit into her sea-salt ice cream. 

Naminé pouted at her and put her ice cream down. “I’m sure she just wanted some time alone with Terra.”

“Thanks, Nami.” I smiled at the blonde. “I just spent the night there, came here to see you guys as soon as I woke up.”

“Did you even go to sleep?” Xion raised her eyebrows as she glanced at my neck.

I pointed at her with my ice cream. “Lea is being a bad influence on you.”

“Am I?” The red head’s unique voice chirped behind me. He draped an arm around my shoulders. “Stop being such a mom.”

“Only when you stop corrupting my daughters— hey, that’s mine!” He took a bite out of my ice cream. He swallowed it and smirked at me.

“Lighten up, it’s just a bite.”

Roxas and Isa walked up to us, followed closely by Terra. Roxas was the one to speak up. “Yeah, you clearly let Terra have a bite last night.” 

“Not you too, Roxas.” I dropped my head on my free hand. 

Lea roared with laughter, hand raising to high five Roxas. I rolled my eyes and pushed his arm off me, thrusting the rest of my ice cream in his hand since my appetite for it was gone. 

Terra was blushing deeply. It was the most adorable thing I had ever seen.

“You’re so lucky that you get your own armor.” Kairi sighed, ignoring the guys’ presence as she continued to talk. “I want to travel between worlds without having to worry about Sora crashing the ship.”

I pressed my lips together. I was glad I hadn’t had to travel with Sora more than twice, unlike poor Kairi if she wanted to join on his adventures. 

“I only got it because I used to have one when I was an apprentice. I’m sure Yen Sid will make some for the rest of the gang when the time comes.”

“It isn’t fair that you look hot while wearing it.” Xion scoffed as she finished her ice cream and threw the stick to Roxas, hitting him square in the face. 

I laughed. “Thanks, Xion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow we’re nearing the end, only another chapter and an epilogue (they’re both written already)
> 
> i’ll be honest i had no idea where this story was going half of the time and i just winged the chapters but i want to bring this to an end already because i want to get started on the prequel (i actually have the first three chapters written) i want to write me some Xemnas angst


	18. Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m glad you’re soaking in the sunlight, gotta get that vitamin D once in a while.”
> 
> “It’s safe to assume that you get enough vitamin D for the both of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a really short one, just wanted a cute moment with Terra before posting the epilogue :’)  
> now that i read this, i should’ve just added it at the end of the last chapter BUT WHATEVeR

“Hey, Ienzo!” I smiled at the young man standing right outside the castle doors with the taller males. “I’m glad you’re soaking in the sunlight, gotta get that vitamin D once in a while.”

He chuckled and looked at me, his visible eyebrow raising as he did. “It’s safe to assume that you get enough vitamin D for the both of us.”

I subconsciously reached to cover my neck. Terra squeezed my hand as he laughed, but I’m sure he was dying of embarrassment inside. Good, that should teach him to leave hickeys in places where shirts can hide them.

“I see you’ve come accompanied today.” He took a step towards Terra. “I would give you the whole talk about threatening your life if you hurt her, but she’ll kill you before anyone else can get to you.”

Terra grinned at me before turning to Ienzo. “I wouldn’t dare hurt her.”

“How has it been around here? Where are the old men?”

“They’re inside. It’s pretty boring around here, if I’m honest.” Ienzo crossed his arms over his chest. “The only interesting days are when you visit, which has been very often lately. It’s only been two days, hasn’t it?”

I laughed nervously. “Yeah, two days.”

“Ansem tried to get me to say what you were crying about, but I can’t possibly spill your secrets to him.”

“What would I do without you, Ienzo.” I sighed. “Well, we’re just passing by. See ya!”

* * *

 

I stretched as I stepped into Terra’s room and made myself comfortable in his bed. “It’s so good being able to travel on my own again. Still not as cool as being in another place with the flick of my wrist, but it does the job.” 

Terra laughed and dropped on the bed beside me. I snuggled into his chest, chilly air sneaking into the room through his half open window. I closed my eyes, breathing in his scent. 

“So, you went to Radiant Garden after you left.”

“I did.” I bit my lip.

“And you cried with Ienzo.”

“He’s the only one I can talk to without feeling like I’m bothering them.” I looked up at him. “Besides you, of course, but you were the reason I was upset, so…”

He held my face between his hands. I couldn’t decipher the look in his eyes as he leaned down and pressed our foreheads together.

“I want to take you somewhere.” He pulled me to stand up. “Come on, you’re gonna like it.”

“ _ I better _ if I’m willingly getting out of bed to see it.”

* * *

I stepped out into the unfamiliar place. It seemed like a palace of sorts. I walked forward as my armor went away with a flash of light. I found myself in a balcony, looking down at a huge ballroom.

“There’s a girl here, Cinderella.” Terra said as he leaned on the balcony as he peered down. “She was a Princess of Heart when I came here. Her dreams came true because she believed in them.”

A blonde woman walked into the room with two young boys running in front of her. “What was her dream?”

“She was just a peasant woman that wanted to go to the ball at the king’s palace. She ended up falling in love with the prince.”

“Married the love of her life and carried his children.” I smiled as I looked down at her. “She’s lucky.”

He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. “Not as lucky as me. I get to spend my days with you.”

I grinned at the hidden message behind his words. “I love you.”

He kissed my temple. “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just one chapter left! can’t believe it’s coming to an end


	19. Years Later...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where the fuck are your shoes?"

I walked around the countless tables on Destiny Island’s beach, right behind the apartment the girls still shared. I seriously did not recall inviting this many people. I would have a word with the girls about this later. I had ditched my sandals a while ago and decided to feel the sand on my bare feet. 

A breeze made my hair flow into my face. I was thankful I was wearing a white dress that fell right over my knees and hugged my body so I wouldn’t have to worry about flashing anything to my guests.

“Where the fuck are your shoes?”

I whipped around to find Kairi glaring at my feet, then up at my face. I smiled sheepishly. “I threw them somewhere inside my old room. Sand was getting into them, plus my ankles are kind of swollen. Why are there so many people? Most of them I’ve met  _ once _ in my entire life.”

“The more the merrier. Put on your shoes.” She crossed her arms over her chest in an attempt to intimidate me.

I laughed. “Maybe later, I’m going to get some food.”

“No cutting the cake yet?” She asked.

“Let me find Terra.” I waved her off as I headed towards the buffet, but then I felt a sharp pain on my stomach. Damn it, baby. Couldn’t find a better time to start kicking me? It genuinely felt like they would end up kicking me hard enough to make hole in my stomach. “You’re gonna be strong like your daddy, huh?” I mumbled to myself.  Once I ate enough for both the baby and myself, I set out on the task to find Terra. He had the audacity to bail on greeting the guests he probably knew better than I did. “Terra!” I exclaimed as I found him chatting with Riku and the King. “There you are. It’s almost time to cut the cake.”

He excused himself and walked towards me. I rubbed my swollen belly, feeling some discomfort from both standing up for so long and the hyperactive baby inside me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and leaned in to peck my lips. 

“I’ve been saying ‘thank you for coming’ to so many people.” I whined. “What does Kairi understand by close friends only?”

“I believe you had be more specific.” He laughed. 

“I need to sit down.” I mumbled as I looked for a table with a free chair.

Terra placed his hand on my lower back. “Come on, the girls are sitting near the cake. Let’s sit you down with them and cut it when you feel better.”

“I want to find out the sex already! I’m seriously regretting this party, just tell me if I’m popping out a mini me or a mini you.”

“If I knew I’d tell you, my love.” He smirked as he led me through the tables until we found Xion, Roxas, and Naminé. 

“You look so beautiful.” Naminé sighed. “Pregnancy looks so good on you.”

Terra left me alone once again when he made sure I was sitting down and wouldn’t go anywhere. I pouted as I watched him go.

“She really does!” Kairi added as she arrived at the table. “Makes me want to get pregnant myself.”

I narrowed my eyes at her. “No babies, young lady. You’re only twenty-one.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Where’s your baby daddy?”

“Somewhere avoiding me.” I sighed, staring at the decorations of the table. Kairi did a good job with this party. She better have, I’ve been patiently waiting a long time. “Talking about babies—“

“I’m not spilling the beans. Wait until you cut the cake.” She smirked and leaned back into her chair. 

“But Kairi,” I rested my chin on my hands. “I’ve been waiting two months for this. I’m only three months away from meeting my baby.”

She sighed and looked around somewhere behind me. She stared for a moment before standing up and grabbing my hand. “Come on, let’s cut the cake.” She said reluctantly. 

She led me behind the table that the cake was resting on and started calling for the people to round up. I bit my lip as she handed me the knife with a light lilac bow. I took a good look at the cake, since I hadn’t been able to. It was a light yellow cake with various shades of golden details around. A giant honey colored bow with soft red lines on the borders covered most of the middle of it, with the words  _ It’s a… _ under the bow in the same red shade.

Terra came up behind me and placed his hands on my, now barely noticeable, waist as I placed the knife over the cake. I went to cut it, but something kept me from doing so. I kept trying, the knife stayed on the surface. I frowned and placed the knife on the table. 

Terra gently pushed me to the side and reached around me to touch the cake. The bow moved like a trap door, and there was a small white box inside. He pulled the box out and got down on one knee. I gasped and looked at the small crowd gathered around us. 

Kairi, Xion and Naminé were all holding hands, squealing excitedly as they watched the scene unfolding in front of them. Roxas was standing with Sora, who had Riku’s arm draped over his shoulders. All three of them were smirking at me, as if they knew this would happen. Aqua and Ventus looked at us, their eyes shining brightly. 

Isa had a wide smile etched upon his lips, something I hadn’t been able to witness until now. Lea seemed conflicted between looking at me or Isa, constantly switching between the two. He caught my eye and gave me a thumbs up. Ienzo was standing beside them, a grumpy looking Even and a grinning Ansem with him. 

Terra spoke up, making me turn my gaze back to him. “We’ve been doing this whole relationship thing backwards since the beginning.” He chuckled and fumbled with the box in his hands. “I actually had this whole speech that I’ve been rehearsing for weeks but now that I’m in front of you, I can’t find the words to describe my love with you.”

He reached forward, placing a hand on my baby bump. I placed my hand over his. 

“I’ve been in love with you for more than five years. I’ll admit, we had a rocky start and we hit some bumps in the road that made me hesitate about our relationship, but here we are. Celebrating our love with our friends, because this baby is a proof of our love.”

He let go of me to grab the box I had already forgotten he had. I felt the tears running freely down my cheeks. I felt like time stopped as he opened the box and raised it towards me, showing the delicate silver ring with a simple square diamond in the middle, and two smaller ones on each side. 

“Will you marry me?”

“Holy shit, yes!” I laughed and nodded. “Of course I’ll marry you.” I wiped my cheek, probably swiping my makeup away.

He stood up and pressed his lips against mine. I eagerly returned the kiss, but keeping in mind that we weren’t alone. He pulled away and stared into my eyes as he reached for my left hand and slid the ring onto my finger. 

I tuned out the cheers and screams of our friends. It was only Terra and I standing in the middle of the beach, under the hot sun that was beginning to make me sweaty. His hands found my soaked cheeks and pressed our foreheads together.

“I love you.” I sobbed as I held onto his wrists.

“I love you.” He smiled and looked down. “And you too, princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's o v e r  
> i don't really like where i ended it but i wanted it to end already, Xemnas is calling for me
> 
> CHECK OUT THE PREQUEL ON MY PROFILE

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Eruption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926826) by [InfernalBlossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalBlossom/pseuds/InfernalBlossom)




End file.
